A Closer Look In The Snake Nest
by Lorielen
Summary: **UPDATED** Draco's initiation as a Death Eater and all that comes with it. Lucius, Severus, Slash! Healthy bits of Narcissa, Angst!, Voldemort, and even Pansy. Slytherins struggle for power, control, and a few other unholy sensations.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't owe the characters, JKR does. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. Ureck Zabini owes himself... or at least he thinks he does. The plot is mine. Oh wait a sec. Lucius (it's an evil Malfoy plot!) and Severus (oh the Malfoy arrogance!) are fighting over who owns the plot, although Draco is smiling because he KNOWS that he is the centre of this whole mess and therefore it belongs to him. So I own nothing... *shrugs* 

Rating: PG for now, but will eventually reach R

Categories: Angst, Drama

Summary: Draco's initiation as a DE and all that comes with it. Lucius, Severus, Slash!, Voldemort, Slash!, Draco, Narcissa, Angst!, and Pansy. Slytherins fight over power and control. Did I mention Slash?

WARNING: this fic contains SLASH, and that means MALE/MALE relationships. Some violence as well. If that offends you in any way, please leave now. Hitting the back button at your browser will help you at that =) 

Also, if you are a Gryffindor fan, sorry, go read something else. Flames will be used to melt marshmallows, so don't even bother sending them.

Italics indicate thoughts. I leave it to you to guess whose they are...

__

AN: this is merely the re-posting of this fic, as it was deleted from ff.net on the occasion of the NC-17 ban. I've edited it and cut out the 'nasty' bits... so the more you'll get in the subsequent chapters is an R. Yup, gotta live with it. 

AN2: this is my first attempt at slash. Please be nice. And I'm not that much of a Lucius lover.. or I wasn't until I read 'Slytherin Sky' by Kay Taylor and 'Nemo me Impune lacessit' by Priestess of Avalon. Go there and read 'em!! But before you do that, read and review this. *grins* 

AN3: I know people hate reading these, but I have to say something: my views on the characters were influenced by fics I've read around the net, and which seemed so real that I just can't picture the characters without the flaws/mannerisms/etc the authors have come up with. So Priestess of Avalon gets the credit for her Lucius-all-mighty and Sev playing chess with both Lucius and Draco; and to Raven I give credit for her lusting Voldemort. I also give Kay Taylor credit for her Snape trying to be considered an equal by Lucius and her sarcastic and witty Slytherin lines, the same can be said about Clare (Blonde Ditz), whose Severus is just perfect with all the Gryffindor-bashing and the Malfoys being able to get under his skin. Clare also gets many thanks for reading the character analyses that served as base for this work and supporting me all the way. Hope someday people will give *me* credit when they use my personas... *grin*

Enjoy! - Lorielen

--

****

A Closer Look In The Snake Nest

"Incendio!" Lucius' voice echoed through the basement of Malfoy Manor, which could be better described as a posh dungeon. 

The walls were stony and damp; ancient air filled the huge space. Iron chains hung from the ceiling and torches were attached to the walls. Bats hide on the deep places where the torches were not lighten up, and the fire on the ones that were burned bright, casting trembling shadows upon the duellists' faces.

The spell never quite reached its aim; instead it was neutralised in mid-air. The other duellist raised his left hand which was holding the wand.

"Serpens-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted.

Draco's wand flew from his hand, and with a murmured _Accio _it came to Lucius' hands. The older Malfoy smiled viciously as he caught hold of his son's weapon, and a glimpse of his son on the floor and on his knees.

"Not good. What will you do now without your wand?"

Lucius said in an ironic, disapproving tone.

Draco did not answer, instead lifted his eyes to give his father a piercing glare. His cobalt grey eyes were focused; eyebrows lowered indicating the effort he was making. Sweat straps poured from the forehead and found their way on the boy's face, streaming down his nose to fall on the lips. He did not lick them away. 

Lucius felt strangely compelled to do so and taste the salt. 

"Remeo wand!" 

Draco's wand, 12 inches of oak and dragon's heartstring, attended its master's call. It flew right back to the hands of the 15-year-old Malfoy.

"Wandless magic." Lucius put his wand down and stated calmly as he watched his son rise to his feet.

"You taught me everything that is not in the books, Father." Draco replied in a voice that gave nothing away. Inside he was a mix of pride for remembering and being able to execute such an ancient and unexplored form of magic, and disappointment over having had his wand taken.

"And you learned how to use it well. Good. Improvisation." He made a pause for Draco to savour the compliment before continuing, "But you made a mistake Draco, and a serious one. Do not, ever, use a spell that takes long words when you have just executed a counter-spell. Because that's two times in a row you have to be quick, which gives your opponent plenty of time to think of what to do."

"Yes Father."

Draco faced his father. The practice was becoming harder every day; Lucius was one of the best duellists Hogwarts had ever seen. _But I'm almost there, _the boy thought. 

It was summer vacations, but despite everything students from other Houses said Draco Malfoy did not lay in a pool of galeons, neither did he go to the nearby muggle village to terrorise people and eat their babies. He stayed at the Manor and did homework and all the extra work his father would set up for him. Work such as the daily duelling practice he was taking, with Lucius having volunteered to be a not always patient teacher. But a rather effective one, for the one thing that Draco wanted most was to please him. And the classes were a way for him to be with his father, because Lucius was ever so busy with work and his agenda. But he'd find the time to train Draco.

It was necessary. Draco's birthday was to be on August the 12th. Draco was every bit of a stubborn, conceited, proud, strong-willed leo, and he was about to turn 16. A Malfoy at age 16 was a man, a grown-up fully capable of standing for himself and making decisions. This also was the age Lucius had joined the Dark Lord's service, and Draco had been waiting anxiously for the moment he too would do so. 

"You can go and take a bath. I will not be here for dinner."

"Will we train some more tomorrow?"

"No, I'll travel for two days. But I'll be back by Thursday, when we are to receive a visit."

Draco was familiar with the amused tone his father had used, but most of all he sensed Lucius' curiosity. There was one person alive who came to visit the on a regular basis and provoked this kind of feelings on his father. Draco did not dispose of his empath abilities any more than he used his deduction skills.

"Professor Snape."

"Yes. Severus will be here for dinner that night. I expect you to finish the Runes assignment I've given to you so you can show it to him, he was always found of it."

As Lucius said that he started making his way to the spiral staircase that exited the basement they used for Draco's duelling practice. His son followed, with the same cat-like light stepping.

"I wonder what is so important that can't wait until my birthday party. He is to show then."

"I am most curious about that too, so don't think you'll be able to get anything from me Draco." 

Lucius said in a tone that made it sound more like a joke than a reprimand. 

Striding through the halls and corridors, they soon got to Draco's bedroom door.

"Make yourself presentable for dinner. And bandage this." 

Lucius used his thumb to wipe away blood from a small cut near his son's right eyebrow. He inspected Draco carefully. 

__

He is not shred to pieces as most of my duelling opponents at the end of a match, and not because I've gone easy on him. He's learning fast. I wish I had more time to teach him.

"Yes, Father."

Draco entered his room and closed the door, locking it. He took a deep breath, then headed for the bathroom and started filling the bath with hot water; he then proceeded to remove his clothes.

The black leather pants came first, then the silk silver shirt. Followed swiftly by a pair of socks and underwear, that cleared way to a beautiful view. Or at least Draco considered it to be so.

Draco loved having baths, they gave him some time to ponder over things. Right now he was thinking of what could be Severus Snape's reason to show up a week before he was expected, in the middle of summer vacations. There could only be something really important. Something to do with Voldemort, Draco was sure of that much. 

Before getting lost on his thoughts he remembered that he had to go down and have dinner. He saw really no point in doing it as his father wouldn't be there, and he wasn't hungry at all. But he got ready as fast as he could, and in about fifteen minutes Draco was swirling down the staircases and past the halls, being eyed by every Malfoy portrait that hung from the walls. He stopped to catch his breath at one point near the hall where the stair would part in two marble stoned ones, and where hung the portraits of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Running a hand through the wet blonde hair, he proceeded towards the dinning room.

Narcissa was there, sitting at one end of the huge table, dressed quite elegantly in a silk sky-blue dress. She acknowledged his presence with an eyebrow lifted and the ghost of a smile, but turned her attention back to the door. Almost as if she was expecting someone. Draco noticed as he approached that she had make-up on her face, and that she was using a pearls necklace. He silently wondered who she had dressed up to; certainly not to him. They hadn't exactly the closest of relationships.

"Hello Mother." He sat to her right. 

"Hello Draco."

There was awkward silence as the house elves started serving the food. Draco waited patiently for his mother to start eating before he could do so. He had been raised as a gentleman.

She did not start to eat; not even let the elf maid pour her any soup.

"Mistress not want soup? It is good soup! Winnie thinks mistress too thin!"

"I do not want the soup or your opinions on my appearance, elf."

Draco could feel the anger emanating from his mother. Immediately he understood.

"He isn't coming, Mother." He said in a low voice.

"Of course he is not!" 

She didn't look at him, instead waved a hand and shook her head as if the information he had just given her was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco knew she was lying. He knew she didn't know; he could feel her frustration almost as if it were his own. He tried to do as he had done so many times when his empath abilities were a burden instead of a gift, he tried to shut it away. He toyed with his spoon, trying to ignore the sensation of sadness growing inside of him. Suddenly there was a small sob, followed quickly by the sound of Narcissa's chair being pulled back. 

"My migraine..." She said quickly.

Her high-heeled shoes did not make a sound as she strode through the Persian carpets and out of the room.

__

Father hadn't told her. She hardly sees him at all. But he'll be back by Thursday. 

Snape was to come on that day too. Draco then remembered that he had his Runes assignment to do, and excused himself from the table.

"Young Master Draco must eat! Winnie sad, no-one eat her food! All Masters too thin!"

Winnie shook her small head. Her Masters were getting more and more odd every day; an atmosphere of anxiety seemed to be making of the Manor its home. But on Thursday they all would eat. The visit Snape was to come on that day, and they all ate when the visit Snape came.

__

Must make good food. All Masters too thin...

-*-

Lucius had been true when he said to Draco that he was most curious about what would bring Severus to the Manor. An owl had been delivered that same morning, curtly informing Lucius that they needed to talk and it was important. The older Malfoy could only guess the Potions Master did not do any reference to the subject of their meeting because it was something Dumb-old-dore could not know about. 

This limited the possibilities, and would have made Lucius' work easier if he was to spend any time thinking about it. He had gone on a business trip a few hours after the practice with Draco; things had gone chaotic at the Ministry and he had been summoned with urgency. Damn them. Could never get work done; it was no wonder Death Eaters were spreading like rabbits. Luckily that matter wasn't on his department; he'd have a rather difficult time playing both sides. 

Severus Snape was one that had to deal with being a double agent. Lucius knew, he had always known. He had not handed Severus in because he liked to have someone who told Dumbledore that Lucius Malfoy was not a Death Eater. Someone who would stick for him, who would help him if he had any plans of his own. 

__

This person has been Sev since schooldays. 

Severus had been there for Lucius during nearly his whole life. And now he was to enter the Malfoy Manor drawing room in a few instants to talk about something important. 

Lucius did not need to wait much.

Soon Severus Snape materialised in front of his old schoolmate. He had on black travelling robes and a cloak, and a scowl on his face. The black hair was as oily as ever, and Lucius took some time observing that it was slightly shorter than the last time they had met. The eyes somehow held brightness in pools of blackness.

"Hello Severus."

"Lucius." 

The Malfoy gestured for him to take a sit, which he did. 

"Tea Severus?"

"No thank you. I don't have much time; I am needed at the school tonight."

"I thought you were going to give us the pleasure of your company during dinner."

"It won't be possible." Snape said curtly.

"If you are in such a hurry... what important matter brings such a busy man to my house?"

Severus could have responded with equal sarcasm – he could, but he didn't. First of all, he didn't have the time. Secondly, he needed Lucius to be calm in order to win the argument he was about to start.

"It is about delaying Draco's initiation."

Lucius looked at his companion in the eye. And breathed in.

"This decision is not yours."

"He isn't ready."

"I've been training him."

"He needs few more time, but time at school."

"No."

It was said in a dangerous low tone. 

__

Do not cross this line, Severus. You know what happens. Lucius' wrath upon you will not be the last bit pleasant.

But he had to. 

"Be reasonable, Lucius." 

Severus wished he could turn back time when he saw Lucius' eyes widen for a fraction of second before narrowing back again. There were few things Lucius Malfoy took as much pride as on being extremely rational and cold all the time. 

"I am. Draco is no child."

"He's your silver dragon. I know, Lucius, I know. You expect a lot from him."

Snape wanted to soften Lucius by complimenting Draco. But it did not work. If anything, it made Lucius smile a vicious smile.

"He fulfils my expectations."

The implications of the sentence were rather clear.

__

And I do not. Who am I to order him around? Someone who has more sense, this is who I am.

Severus was angry now. How far would Lucius' pride go? He'd refuse to see it, even risking having his son hurt? Not with Snape watching.

"Give the boy a month or two!"

"I. Have. Said. No. Severus."

__

He didn't 'Sev' me. Very well then I must give him the Malfoy treatment.

"I don't have time for your games, as much as I enjoy playing with you Malfoy. Draco is not ready to become a Death Eater and that's final."

"I flatter myself that I know my son better than you do."

"And I flatter myself to be able to see beyond my big head to the fact that Voldemort is not someone to be toyed with, and even less is someone to give our children to do so."

By that time Severus was as far from his normal self as Lucius; both had quit their unbreakable Slytherin stoic facade and actually had blood running through the veins in their faces, causing their cheeks to be of a nice pink tone. They were both on their feet, and Lucius could only feel pleasure in being a few centimetres taller that Snape. Severus' hair was a mess, and Lucius had his eyes wide. This was most unusual for both, specially Lucius who was known for narrowing the eyes when discussing; some suspected that he did it to make it difficult for one to read anything on the mirrors of the soul. But right now anger was clear on the mists of Lucius Malfoy's eyes. 

Severus continued.

"Delay it."

It was an order. Lucius Malfoy did not like to be ordered around.

"What for? For him to be at school when it happens? For him to show up one morning all bruised and go to the hospital wing where next thing we know is my son being taken to Azkaban for bearing the Dark Mark?"

"He has to have the chance of a decent duel! No matter how much you've trained him here, and I am sure you have, he's not ready yet. You were halfway through your 6th school year Lucius, you can't expect him to do it before the term starts!"

__

I want him to be home when it happens, was all Lucius could think about. Receiving the Dark Mark did not go without side effects, Lucius had gone through it. 

"He'll be in pain and confused and I want him to be home where he's safe!"

"With you? Stop being possessive and use your head! When did your senses leave you, Lucius Malfoy?" Before the other could respond with all the anger that, for once, showed in his face, Severus continued, "Draco will need everyday life to recover just as you did. If he stays home being taken care of..."

"He'll be weak." Lucius put a scowl back on his face, from which the blood that had made it a crimson red a few instants ago was leaving to make him pale once again. 

"Efficti ignavos patris indulgentia natos, Lucius." Severus said softly.

__

Latin. The father's indulgence makes the children lazy.

Lucius were not a Malfoy, he would have sighed in exasperation. He hated it when his heart went over his head, and _hate it even more when Severus is right_.

"Fine. October then, but no more."

"October. Deal. And Lucifer..." 

Lucius lifted his eyes to lock with Severus' in an intense stare as a response to the use of his old nickname. 

"I'll be there with him."

With those words Severus left the room, probably heading to the drawing room from which it was easier to disapparate, leaving Lucius with his thoughts. 

Lucius had spent Christmas vacations at Hogwarts for his own initiation as a Death Eater. He had had a week to recover before classes started, and even then he had missed several schooldays in bed, covered in sweat and delusional. Severus had been his only help.

He could not, and wouldn't, allow Draco to go through the same pain for the simple reason his son had something Lucius did not: a father who cared. He wanted his son safe and at home, where his presence filled the Manor rather than the air. Where Draco could feel protected, and where someone would be there to take care of him when he was sick. Malfoys were not found of displays of affection, but he knew that just staying by his son's bedside would make Draco feel a whole lot better. Lucius was grateful to Severus in his own way, but he didn't want his son to go through it. He wanted to be with Draco when the boy would need him. 

Severus' suggestion made it impossible. At October it would be the middle of the term... Draco would have to do on his own. Although Snape had volunteered to keep an eye on him, Lucius was reluctant in handing his son, fragile as he knew the boy would be at that time, in someone else's hands that now his own. 

But it didn't matter how much he disliked it, Severus was right. It had to be done later... he'd have to trust Draco. He knew the boy was strong; he was Lucius' silver dragon. He could do it. He would have Severus, and... and he'd have his father. Lucius sworn to himself that he would not be absent. An idea started to form on his mind.

-*-

Draco lifted his eyes from the light reading he was pretending to read. He had been trying to listen to whatever his father and Snape were discussing, but so far had failed miserably. His heart skipped a beat when he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was; his senses warned him that at least some of his curiosity concerning the motive of Severus' visit would be satisfied. 

__

The way Snape walks is totally different from Father's, Draco thought absently. 

Severus too had the Slytherin light stepping, but he had irregular timing and size of pace. Lucius' strides were as regular as an atomic clock, and highly recognisable for Draco's trained ears. And therefore he was not surprised when the Potions Master swung the door open and entered, nodding curtly by means of greeting.

"Draco."

"Professor."

Snape stood near the door for some instants, during which his black robes swirled around him in a vampiric effect. Draco closed his book and granted the teacher a politely inquisitive stare, locking Severus' dark eyes with his own greyish ones. After deciding Snape had come there to tell him something bout would not say anything if not pushed, he cleaned his throat.

"You came to visit my Father."

"Yes. I was planning to come by on your birthday as well."

"There will be a big party."

"It is an important date." 

The duality of the sentence was painfully evident. Snape was not being subtle – he was nervous about whatever it was that he had to say. Draco would be able to tell that much even if he weren't an empath. He decided to push a bit further.

"Important things will happen as well. I would be glad if you were to show."

Snape licked his lips. _He is going to talk._ He was choosing the words. 

"Draco. We thought it better if we delayed your initiation." 

His tone made it clear that he believed the conversation to be over. Draco, however, could see something in his eyes. _Anxiety_, it was. He learned that Snape didn't want him to become a Death Eater at all. 

He did not like it, and saw no reason to conceal his anger with carefully chosen words.

"You think I can't take it."

"What?"

"You think I can't take it. Him. I am no child and I am not weak; I'm a Malfoy at age 16."

"And you believe that you can have the world." The tone was strangely soft, but got harder as the Potions Master kept talking, "I have seen it once, with your father. It is not pleasant. I do know you can take it, look at you Draco, you are a silver dragon. You are Lucius' son. You are a worthy match for any grown Death Eater, this at age 16. You can read their minds and bewitch their bodies. But you are not yet ready to cope with Voldemort's everyday malice."

Draco was shocked, and it was not for the wild range of compliments that had been just delivered to him by the Head of Slytherin. He had always thought that Severus could see his potential as well as Lucius could, but now that had proved wrong. It was not the time, though, for foolish anger displays. He had to learn more about the situation before he could think of something to do.

"How did you bend Father?"

"Oh, it wasn't easy. He too thinks that you are ready."

"I AM ready." He stated calmly.

"No you are not. Draco drop this immature act, I expected better from you. Accept my advice; you will need some months of your 6th year before you can become a Death Eater."

My father has taught me." 

Draco was now infuriated, and that showed by his calm and silky tone. Snape had somehow managed to bend Lucius, but that would not happen to him. Certainly not after he had referred to Draco as an immature person. 

"You trust Lucius and so do I. Both of you used to at least listen to me. Your father still does so, and I expect it from you too. Besides, it is not a discussion, I am merely informing you." Pause. "See you on September 1st, Malfoy, and no sooner." 

With that Severus Snape turned around and exited the room, leaving behind a very indignant Draco Malfoy. The Potions Master allowed himself a grin; this surely was a special day. He had beaten both Malfoys in a discussion. It should be made a holiday, he wondered as he walked towards the drawing room. 

__

Definitely, he thought as he disapparated, _Draco is not destined to be initiated on August the 13t _. How else would he be able to explain winning an argument with both the silver-tongued Malfoys? 

__

I wonder what will happen on the day fate is making an effort to delay, he thought darkly. 

-*-

__

Review... please please please pretty please! *making puppy eyes*

If you like, e-mail me at blood_taloness@hotmail.com

Up next: Draco's anxious waiting for his initiation! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2 - I 

Disclaimer: I don't owe them yet, (JKR does) but I'm starting to get really scarred as I realise that THEY may own me...

Rating: PG-13 for Draco's language... and up we go, towards the NC-17!! =)

__

Hi everybody, Lorielen here. I'm glad someone read the first chapter... oh well. 

Actually this is the first part of the second chap, because it was getting way too long and I couldn't finish writing it in a week, which is the maximum time I've set for myself to update. And also because this was sooo long that it was getting a bit confusing, so I decided to split it in two: Draco's thoughts and feelings and everybody else's. So here goes part one, with Draco's inner thoughts, Draco back to school and Draco seizing powers with Snape. Am I a Draco fan? LOL

Hope you like it – Lorielen

--

Winnie was most disappointed. The Snape visit did not stay for dinner; both Masters Lucius and Draco were either too infuriated or too pensive to come down and eat. Mistress Narcissa never ate if her husband did not, and so no-one ate Winnie's special food. 

For two more days, Winnie noticed how little time Master Lucius spent with Master Draco. It seemed that both were quite uncomfortable on each other's presence, and while at it Lucius could keep his chin held high Draco could not.

The truth was Lucius no longer enjoyed talking about the initiation with Draco. Ever since hearing it would be delayed, Draco had put on an expression in his eyes that told his father he was disappointed. And Lucius did not like to disappoint his son.

Draco knew it, but couldn't help at all. He felt most frustrated that his father didn't believe him to be ready at age 16 when Lucius himself had been. 

__

It has nothing to do with that, Lucius thought angrily as he prepared to inform Draco about yet another aspect of the initiation. It had to do with him not wanting to expose his offspring to the one human being that, as a Dementor, fed on other people's joy by taking it away. Lucius forced himself to focus. Draco was waiting and staring, and the boy had a special talent to guess what his father was thinking. The older Malfoy had to be very careful around his son. 

"In your initiation you will have to duel a Death Eater. And you must win."

"May I choose my opponent or Voldemort will?" Draco used the tone that indicated when something wasn't really a doubt but a prologue to a dramatic speech. Lucius felt proud that his son was able to bewitch people with his silver tongue, but made a mental note to tell Draco that it was rather obvious when he would begin his persuading speech. 

"Your mentor will."

"I want it to be you."

Lucius pretended that he had not understood his son. Because he was scarred at the very idea.

"I am your mentor."

"No, Father. I want to duel you."

Lucius looked at his son. He had a calm expression on his face, as if he was stating the most natural thing in the world. To duel his father, who was feared and undoubtedly one of the most famous duellists of Voldemort's crew. 

"I will not spare you Draco. It'll be a real duel."

"I know. That's why I want it to be you."

Draco knew all the others would fear Lucius' wrath upon the one who dared to hurt his son and therefore would not duel for real. Even knowing that he could defeat most of them IF they duelled fully, he did not want to do it. As for Snape, who didn't fear Lucius... Severus would have the nerve to hurt him yes, but not to make it real. 

__

His delaying idea has showed just how much faith he puts in me.

Draco wanted it to be real, and most of all he wanted to please his father by proving himself to be an equal. 

Lucius sighed. He could not deny his son that. He did not fully understand Draco's intentions, but he would not deny the boy a duel. He was sure he was a worthy match. And was sure Voldemort would love it with as much intensity as Snape would hate seeing it. He was not content with the idea either, but would not deny Draco a duel. 

"Fine. We shall duel, Draco."

__

What am I doing? That smile, the smile on his face. It's all that matters. I've delayed his initiation because I think he is not yet prepared to fight. He wants to prove that he is. Very well then. We shall duel. But not today.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you."

The sentence wiped Draco's smile away, for it was said in a very serious tone.

"I am travelling again today. For undefined time. Ministry business, as well as some of my own."

"I see."

__

And maybe he won't make it to my birthday. Again.

Lucius could not help but feel empty when Draco looked away. But that had to be done. He had work to do, as well as set some things regarding Draco's safety and well-being. The last was the one that might take more time and cause him to be absent on his son's birthday. It was also the one Lucius Malfoy was to put his very heart into.

-*-

Draco dove about 40 feet in the air, and zoomed back up again at incredible speed. The sun was shining, granting his silvery-blonde hair beautiful reflexes. The speed of the Firebolt 2005 Special Edition Deluxe made it look like he were the Golden Snitch instead of the Silver Dragon. The broom was brand new – it had just came out, there were Teams from the League that did now own one yet – and he had won it as a birthday present from his father. In spite of everything, on that exact moment he hated that broom. That was because no one could reach Draco Malfoy – except for his father, who hadn't showed up yet. It was his birthday – the 12th of August – and Draco had woken up to find a note on the breakfast tray. The informal words had remained attached to his memory.

__

Draco

Everything is set for your friends to come. Make any arrangements you find necessary. I don't know if I'll be able to make it, but I'll try. Hard. Severus will be there; tell him to wait for me, and to sleep in if necessary. I really need to talk to him.

Lucius

PS: to your feet lay your birthday present

A small party should be held at Malfoy Manor. Draco didn't even like to think about it. Although he was undoubtedly the most popular kid on Slytherin, he wasn't feeling exactly sociable right now. He hadn't been anything but frustrated since he had learned how few confidence his father and his mentor had on him. He wanted nothing more than to scream, or to hurt someone – anything that would excuse him breaking the unshakeable Malfoy facade he had to put. He wanted to hurt someone so badly and to see them bleed, to see them ache as much as he was aching. Because he knew his Father was avoiding him; Lucius had been walking on eggshells with him since the night Snape had come to dinner. 

__

Not able to make it... like he cared. In the same line he added a message to be given to Snape. Ticking tasks. 'Task one, tell it's all ready. Task two, apologise for not coming. Task three, make sure he tells Severus – Sev – to wait for me.' Damn. I shouldn't be thinking about this, I shouldn't... not like he has been here last year. Or the year before. I wonder if he'll be able to make it to my initiation when the time comes. Hell. Snape was right, I AM being childish. I just thought... I thought that this year he'd make an effort.

There was a small voice inside Draco's head telling him how immature he was being, but he just couldn't help it. And that voice sounded an awful lot like Severus Snape's. 

Draco quite liked Professor Snape. And, what is far more important, he trusted him. Not trust him like telling him what is going on inside his head (although he sometimes did so, trusting Severus with small matters, and was never disappointed with his mentor), but trust him like he knew that Severus Snape would do everything in his power to protect him. He knew about the love that the professor dedicated to both him and his father and, like Lucius, twisted it to his will instead of letting go of a precious ally. 

Severus was the only one he could turn to against the blatant Gryffindor favouritism inside Hogwarts. He favoured Draco whenever the silver dragon got in trouble. Not like Draco wasn't smart enough not to get caught. 

Snape was also the only one he could turn to and ask for advice on his everyday problems without fearing the look of disappointment reserved by the Malfoys to the weak and pathetic ones who could not stand for themselves. His only not-quite-friend. The exact way it had been with his father, only that Snape would not fight to be considered an equal, instead tried to kind of protect him. Tried to protect Draco from both his father and himself.

__

And that is why he came up with this delaying thing. Now Father is aching because he disappointed me and vice-versa. 

Draco's empath abilities made feeling his Father's pain and love even more palpable to him. It was painfully evident, and love hurt.

__

Love hurts. It hurts because I am no longer my own, I have... I need to please Father. I get fucking sad if I can't do so. And I am at a terrible mood right now, just because he loves me and I can feel it, I can practically smell it. But I can make Father proud... When I get to meet Voldemort... I'll make him proud. I'll defy the Dark Lord and stand him. 

Draco had been waiting anxiously for his initiation, and he feared it no less. It would be the ultimate test. His own power, charisma, all of his skills and magnetism against the Dark Lord's widely known brainwashing. Draco was aiming high; he wanted to make the black mark something to be remembered and endeared by Voldemort as a precious bond between them, rather than a symbol of the Dark Lord's domination. 

__

Voldemort will lust and crave for me as much as everyone else does.

He wanted to bend the ultimate manipulative to his will, and offer it as a tribute to Severus, his Father and most of all himself. Because the last two were the ones that Draco endeared the most. The only ones he has ever, and will ever be capable of loving truly. He wanted to make Lucius proud, because he'll only be happy when his father is so.

__

I'll show Father how worthy I am. Even Voldemort cannot break a Malfoy. He cannot break me. 

No one could. No one except Lucius. This last thought sent Draco back to reality.

__

He did not show up for my birthday and sent me this BROOM instead. Marvellous. My Father wants to buy my forgiveness. Now I feel just terrific.

He made a loop in the air. He had to stop flying and go get ready, because in spite of everything the hated gathering would take place. Crabbe and Goyle would come, as would Pansy Parkinson. For some reason beyond reasoning, Draco couldn't picture her wearing anything other than high-heeled black leather boots, for the simple reason it was the outfit he saw most often on her. He often saw her wearing ONLY the boots. 

But he didn't feel like playing with Pansy that night. He didn't feel like doing anything other than curling up on a tight ball and sleep away the days until the one his father was to return.

-*-

Lucius didn't show up for the party.

The night was hell for Draco. Crabbe and Goyle brought their stupid selves and their bottomless stomachs; Bullstrode came too, as did Pansy. The dark-haired icy-blue-eyed and pale girl bought Draco a beautiful velvet cloak, of a green so dark that could pass as black. He quite liked it. 

A small, sadistic smile came to play on his lips as he thought of Pansy. She was his slave – there was no polite way to define it. A toy. It didn't matter how many times Draco shoved her out of his bed by the morning; a wave of his hand would have her back there by night. Not that he was rude to her, such attitude would have been contrary to everything he had learned at home. Malfoys were subtle, and they kept their slaves at a teasingly neutral distance. If needed, their slaves would be held close, otherwise they could just stand by and wait.

Still she seemed quite pleased about the situation, and believed firmly one day he would end up marrying her. Draco didn't understand, nor did he want to.

Narcissa did as much as come down from her room and greet all the guests. Draco could only feel relieved that she had enough sense not to stay for dinner. 

Thankfully Snape did not join the small celebration either; Draco didn't think he would be able to stand Slytherin Common Hall on his own house. 

Draco managed to get rid of his housemates by midnight, time after which he was feeling exhausted. Still he curled up on a bergère in front of the fireplace, hugging his knees close to his chest and staring at the moonless sky outside. He was waiting up for Lucius.

He awoke next morning with his back aching. His father had not arrived yet, and the night of the 12th had passed. Draco felt utterly disappointed. 

-*-

Draco was a very resentful person and, to make things worse, he was cunning and dissimulated. One would not know Draco Lucifer Malfoy was planning their doom, until he delivered his blow. Snape had been the one responsible for the delaying of Draco's initiation; he had caused Lucius to avoid his son and had ruined Draco's life for the two weeks from his birthday to September 1st. He definitely was to pay, and Draco knew just how.

A little over two weeks passed since Draco's birthday, and the blonde youth found himself inside the Hogwarts Express before he had managed to get on terms with his father. Actually he had hardly seen Lucius at all during that time, and neither had him seen Snape. Now that was something he was looking forward to.

Draco had decided to put Severus Snape where he belonged and in order to do so he had spent the last week before the start of the term plotting evil things. Everything was set by the time school started, and Draco had as much to do as choose a prey for the games to begin. 

In the meantime Draco studied hard, making use of Hogwarts' library and receiving owls from home with books he asked his father for. After all, if he had had his initiation delayed so that he could prepare, he might as well make the best of it. 

Draco graciously avoided going to Snape's office or losing points in any way. This wasn't at all unusual; he actually inflicted punishments to the Slytherin's that lost house points. Being the best duellist on the house did have a few good things committed to it. 

Life wasn't just about working; there had to be some fun too. There was the quidditch practice; Draco's training over the holidays was enough to make him even with Harry Potter who, as much as Draco hated to admit, had more talent. Draco got his revenge for that too. He elegantly demonstrated purchase of his new broom, rubbing it on Potter's face. Few things pleased Draco as much as the astonished look of pure awe and jealousy he got from Ronald Weasley when the redhead saw the broom. At that time he so wished that he had a camera at hand.

A few night meetings with Pansy also fitted in the fun category. But those served only to occupy his time while he worked his way around his prey, the one that he would use to get his revenge on Severus. A 5th-year Ravenclaw would do. The boy's name was Ivee Tyre, and he had big, puppy dog chocolate brown eyes. His hair held the same fine colour. He was physically pleasant, and easily convinced. It took Draco a month to persuade the boy to meet him at the Potions halls after dinner.

For that special night Draco wore a tight turtle neck dark green sweater. Black dragon leather boots. Messy hair. That, and his black leather pants. For some mysterious reason, he wore them whenever he was to get laid. 

__

Maybe it's because I look good on them. Nah, good is an euphemism. I look good when I'm covered in mud. In this trousers I look just plain fuckable.

He leaned casually against the wall and waited. A few seconds later he could hear footsteps approaching hesitantly, and Tyre showed in the corner, hands in his pockets, looking incredibly nervous. Draco flashed the boy his best smile, and could sense Tyre's heart skip a beat when the boy caught sight of him. 

"Hey Ivee." When the other boy said nothing Draco held out a hand. "Come, and don't make a sound."

He used a spell to make Tyre invisible and guided him through the halls to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Hall. He murmured the so the other boy couldn't hear him; 

__

Me, giving free access to Slytherin to someone who's gonna be all over me by the morning. Not a chance.

Draco could feel everybody's eyes on him when he entered the Common Hall, and could hear some gasps as people noticed his outfit. He smiled at them like Caesar would do before a crowd at the Coliseum, and proceeded towards the stairs that lead to his room. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Going to bed early, Mr. Malfoy?"

Snape. Draco couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that the Potions Master knew perfectly well what was going on. 

__

He'll go to his next-door study and listen. I'll make sure to give him some spectacle. Time for a little trip back to the 70's.

"Yes, professor. I feel not too well."

"You are not dressed like someone who's going to bed, Malfoy." Snape said in a low voice while narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going to take it off in order to get in bed, so you needn't to worry professor. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that Draco left, taking Tyre with him and a triumphant smile on his lips. 

-*-

A pair of cobalt eyes opened to stare into the ceiling. Draco turned to the side and saw Tyre sleeping with his mouth open. He rolled his eyes and touched his companion's shoulder gently. When the chocolate brown-haired boy groaned Draco leaned in and neared his mouth of the other's ear.

"Tyre. Wake up... it's time you get back to your Common Room."

He helped a groggy Tyre get dressed and invisible, and directed him out of the Slytherin domains. After that, Draco walked back to the Common Hall. He was about to go to his room and get some sleep when he spotted a lone figure sitting in front of the extinguished fireplace. He smiled a feral smile when he recognised the person's oily black hair, and approached.

"Good morning Professor." He said cheerfully as he slumped on a chair next to Severus Snape. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

The look Snape gave him could have had melted Longbottom three times in a row. Draco found it most amusing and shot back a piercing glare of his own.

"I don't think you did either, Mr. Malfoy." Severus pointed out bitterly.

"Oh, I've had a *lovely* night." 

__

Yes I know you were hearing. What makes you think I didn't do it on purpose? I can get under your skin as much as Father. I'm pretty sure you eavesdropped whenever he was fucking someone, and you just couldn't help but dig your nails into your hands because that someone wasn't you. And guess what, you have tiny red marks on you hands this morning. And I'm the one who did it.

The blonde boy jumped out of the chair and made his way to his room, utterly pleased. He took a quick shower and started getting ready to go down to classes. As he combed his hair he caught sight of the red marks on his neck, caused by a nervous Tyre's nails and teeth. He considered wearing a turtle neck for the day, but decided against it. To hell with the ones who noticed.

-*-

__

Pretty much everyone noticed, Draco thought as he walked through the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. He looked around and saw all the curious, not in any way discreet looks and whispers he was causing.

__

Stare all you want. Yes, I've had sex last night and I'm comfortable with that. In fact I've had it until I couldn't take any more, which means I got more of it last night than most of you did in months. And you're staring at me like that because you're all bloody jealous of the one lucky enough to be by my side. So stare all you want, idiots.

Not dedicating any more thoughts to that matter, Draco ate his breakfast in absolute tranquillity, except for the looks Pansy Parkinson kept shooting him. 

__

Like I owed her any satisfactions just because I like to fuck her every now and then. Naive bitch.

Looking over the rest of the table, he took pride that Slytherin's were so subtle. Any other House would have been all whispers and pointing and screaming by that time. True, some people *were* looking. He gave a particularly indiscreet 2nd-year a scowl that had her eyes widen, and then he flashed her what he knew to be a stunning smile. 

__

Ha. Now she's totally confused. If a smile could do that, I don't even want to think about what would happen if I had actually used my tongue. She'd be cut in half by my sharp wit.

How could Crabbe and Goyle be so dense, was something beyond Draco's understanding. They both had attributed the marks on Draco's neck to Pansy, and were exchanging comments on her bed performances. Not that any of them had ever slept with Pansy, but that hadn't kept the two brainless creatures from picturing every detail from it. Draco could only roll his eyes at their idiocy. 

When Draco was done eating he made his way to the Divination classes. He met Ivee Tyre on the halls, and 'acidentally' brushed against the boy's shoulder as he passed by. Tyre's eyes widened as he laid them on the Silver Dragon, who flashed him a dazzling veela smile.

__

I just love it that I look so good. Don't you Tyre?

All of the Ivee's books fell to the floor and his cheeks turned crimson.

"Morning, Tyre."

"Good morning, Dra –" One eyebrow lifted was enough for Tyre to correct himself in mid-sentence, "Malfoy."

Draco did not answer. He was too busy listening to a pair of giggling 3nd-year Hufflepuffs passing by. He followed them down to the dungeons, leaving behind a confused Ivee.

"... and talking to that boy! It shows in his face that Draco Malfoy takes it up the arse!" - the boy was telling his little friend when a hand landed on his shoulder like a hawk's talon, interrupting him. 

The Hufflepuff turned around to see a smiling, very vicious looking Draco Lucifer Malfoy that, how bisexual he might be, did not take it up in the arse, as the young terrified Hufflepuff learned.

"Petrificus totalus." He said in a dismissing tone to the other one, before turning his attention back to his offender. 

"I," he had said in a rather gentle tone considering he was holding the boy by the collar, "shove it down people's asses. Hard."

He then smiled maliciously as he caressed the boy's cheek.

"Do not be afraid that I do any other thing than bruise you; I said I sleep with boys. You're a Hufflepuff and therefore won't do as a human being."

He savoured the terror of the third-years for a few more instants before letting the boys go. As soon as they were released, the young Hufflepuffs were running for dear life. Draco smiled. Being not too subtle could help sometimes. Specially when people thought you were a fag.

Draco calmly made his way up the Divinations tower.

-*-

__

End of the first part of the second chapter... the second part shall be up on Friday the latest. Review review review or e-mail me at blood_taloness@hotmail.com

Up next: Lucius' + Severus' + Voldemort's angst, time trips to MWPP's schooldays but featuring our favourite Slytherin not-quite-friends (if you don't have a clue, I'm gonna throw you some pieces of Lucius and Sev's past).


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 2 - II

Disclaimer: JKR owes them. Or at least she thinks so, 'cuz the way I see it the Slytherins pretty much own themselves...  


__

Hi. Me again. This is the second part of the second chap, phew! Severus musings over his relationship with Lucius. Lucius' plan to keep Draco safe. Our first meeting with the Dark Lord.   
Sorry, no Sev/Lucius past here just yet... it'll have to wait a bit more, as once again this chapter got too long.  


__

AN: Hummm, I want to add someone to the list of people to give credit for inspiration for this work. It's Spyke Raven, with the fic 'Mandrake', a really dark Malfoys/Snape fic. Everyone should read it!   
I also want to thank those who R&R this work. Now on with the story.  


****

--

__

Time for some flashback.... go back to the night Snape went to Malfoy Manor, and start from there, ok?

--

__

It hasn't changed the slightest bit, Severus Snape thought as he prepared to sleep. 

__

Definitely nothing has changed. So much time has passed, though...

The Potions Master shook his head. He could not allow himself to think of the past. Of the time that he held closest to his heart, of his golden years. The years he had spent with Lucius...

They came back to him instantly, all the long-buried memories. Snape then knew better than to try and fight it. Instead he let himself dive on his memories, not quite distinguishing which were from the afternoon and which went back to schooldays. 

There was Lucius. There had always been Lucius Malfoy. Since Severus' very first year at Hogwarts. It has started as mutual respect, then turned out to a twisted friendship. Or the Slytherin version of it. Lucius respected him, Severus could tell that much – and it was a lot more than the Golden Boy cared to give his other housemates. 

__

They licked his shoes, they'd be so goddamn happy whenever he chose to address them. 

It seemed that they feared Lucius' disapproving stare even more than they feared his wrath and punishments. Severus Snape knew better than to praise him as the others did; that's what earned him Lucius' respect and deference.

However, his not-drooling attitude didn't mean that Lucius Malfoy didn't have an effect on him. Oh he did. He was a powerful and bright light on Severus' - Sev's – formerly dark and lonely life. It took Sev 5 whole years to realise that he too loved Lucius.

It had nothing to do with it being a boy, and everything to do with it being Lucius. It was as simple as that, and yet so complex. Snape didn't understand half of it, and he didn't really want to. He did not want to face his feelings, to deal with the fact that he loved and desired Lucius. 

It had all come back on the afternoon. Severus had thought that after so many years things would have changed. That being a Potions Master, a grown-up would have made a difference. It hadn't.

He had been so nervous about meeting Lucius again. But it was inevitable. He could not allow Lucius to put Draco in danger, because if there was one thing everyone could read on unreadable Lucius Malfoy was his love for his son. Severus knew Lucius would be devastated if anything happened to his pride, to his Silver Dragon as he called him. 

Snape had found it most amusing when he found out that Draco's middle name was Lucifer. 

__

Maybe a way to show he cares? 

Lucifer was the nickname Severus had given Lucius on their long gone schooldays. 

__

But these are past. Draco is his present and his future; I can't allow him to blow it.

Draco. Like his father before him, Draco turned to Severus in times of need. 

__

And like his father, he endears Lucius above all else.

But there was something about the boy, something Severus couldn't quite get. He looked like Lucius reborn, and that was enough for the Potions Master not to be able to look at him without having his heart skip a beat. Enough for Snape not to show for Draco's birthday party, unlike he had done for several years, for the simple fact that he didn't want to have the grey cobalt eyes shooting him accusing stares. He hoped Draco would understand if given some time.

__

I have two more weeks to brood. Then classes start and it's Malfoy reign of terror all over again.

-*-

__

Lorielen speaking again. More time trip... now we are on August the 12th. This is starting to feel a bit like a pensieve... *shrugs*

--

Lucius cursed in a low voice as he heard the nearby church's bells peal midnight. His son's birthday was over, and he hadn't been there. Although having promised himself that this year would be different, he had not achieved to make it.

__

At least I've spent the whole day trying to do something for him.

That something was Draco's birthday present. The real one, not that Firebolt 2005 Special Edition Deluxe that had been delivered to his house a week before anyone else in the world caught sight of one. Draco's present was to be something that required much more effort on Lucius' part. A Uylessea stone necklace.

The Uylessea stone was given more often to lovers from which the owner would be apart for an extensive period of time. Its name resembled to Ulysses of Troy, whose wife did not stop loving him in twenty years. It was not easy to find or afford, and Lucius had had a pendant made specially for his son.

The pendant held the shape of a silver dragon, with its green eyes flashing. It was wrapped around a transparent stone that held a vacantly hexagonal shape. In the stone lay the power of the object, for if bewitched it could hold fluids. And with the right spells and enchantments, the very essence of the person who gave the fluids would be trapped into the stone. A small piece of Lucius to be carried about by Draco, who actually held a much bigger part of his father. But the stone made it possible for the boy to feel Lucius' presence with him wherever he was. A beautiful gift.

But it was not any fluids that could be put into the stone. It had to be one of the ancient three, the three things that one would give for the person one loved the most. It could be either tears, blood or sweat. A mix of them made the pendant stronger; but all three could not be put into it. And they filled in the stone with different colours. Blood would make it red, sweat would make it yellowish. Tears would make it blue. 

Lucius wanted it to be green; it was Draco's favourite colour, it was the colour of Slytherin too. He would have to mix sweat and tears. But he did not cry; at least he had not cried for several years, for as long as he could remember. There would have to be a special... occasion. He decided to wait for the night of Draco's initiation. He was sure he would sweat, bleed and cry that night. For it would be the night cards would be put on the table, _and may the best among us win._

-*-

Lucius was summoned by the Dark Lord later that same day. Even feeling exhausted, he knew that he should show up. So he put the necklace on his pocket and, getting his travelling cloak that was similar to a vampire's, he Disapparated.

He was quite surprised to notice that only him had been summoned. This didn't disturb him much, though. He was Voldemort's second-in-command; many times he would discuss plans and strategies with the Dark Lord himself. Voldemort did listen to him, which Lucius thought to be very proper. He was, after all, a Malfoy, and as such people owed him respect. 

The subject of the meeting, however, did not please Lucius the last bit.

"Lucius Malfoy. I have been informed that you have a son at age to serve the Cause."

"Yes I do, Milord."

"What's his name?"

Voldemort knew the answer to that question. He knew much about Draco Malfoy; he had his informants. Barty Crouch had done a remarkable work of spying on Draco, even if he hated the boy. Even if he didn't understand why his Master was so interested on him.

"Draco."

"Why hasn't Draco been brought to me to be initiated, Lucius? You are perfectly aware of our need for soldiers."

__

You call them soldiers... the proper word would be slave, Voldemort. They're your slaves, and I do not wish my son to become one of them.

But Lucius did not answer that way.

"I believe he is not yet ready to serve you properly, Milord."

"But you shall bring him to me still."

"Everything I have is yours."

Lucius bowed elegantly and lifted a pair of sparkling, challenging grey eyes. Voldemort wished he could laugh.

__

How fine a sentence, and how untrue. You have not given to me what I want from you, Lucius. You're still your own, still can't be bound or broken into.

Not like I haven't tried, though. I tried to use Severus, who you brought to me - you wouldn't flinch as I cursed him. I've tried your beautiful wife Narcissa, given her to Zabini who you despised the most. You didn't care. And I've tried to break you myself countless times; there is no physical or mental torture that I can inflict you that you can't stand. I can't seem to cause you pain in any way, and I want it so much. I want to see your emotions, which you hide so carefully. I want you to be human and capable of the same passion and lust I dedicate to you, my hatred rival. You're too close to me, Lucius, and you're too dangerous.

I could find no flaws in your shiny armour, but now you've just offered me this information on a silver tray. I've finally found something you care about. And I am really looking forward to meeting young Draco.

Lucius watched as Voldemort digested the information. He knew that he had just increased dramatically the chances of the Dark Lord to try and toy with his son. The only card Lucius had up his sleeve was the fact that Voldemort couldn't afford to lose him. He was undoubtedly the most powerful wizard dedicated to the Cause, and the most influent one inside the Ministry and Hogwarts Board. 

__

If Voldemort knows what's good for him, he won't touch my son. No sane one will do it.

"I shall wait then." 

"You won't need to wait much, Milord."

"Of course I won't, Lucius. You seem to forget that I have *graciously* allowed you to choose when to bring your child to me, but that if I wanted I could have him here NOW. You seem to be a little too arrogant for your own good."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. 

__

He is so afraid of me that he needs to reaffirm his superiority in every act. Or maybe he just likes seeing people in pain. Anyway, that is a pleasure he will not get from Lucius Malfoy.

"Crucius!"

Voldemort watched as Lucius' expression didn't change. His exasperation grew, and he eventually gave up.

"Enough."

"The punishment fitted the crime, Milord. And I assure you that it won't happen again."

"I hope so, Lucius. You can go now."

Voldemort was left alone with his thoughts as Lucius Disapparated. He was rather pleased to have brought up the subject of Lucius' son. The effects of the boy's initiation seemed to be quite promising. 

__

I must remember to reward Zabini. For once the fool did something useful.

It had been Ureck Zabini who had suggested asking Lucius about his son. The Dark Lord recalled everything he knew about his servant.

__

Ureck Zabini hates Lucius with all of his very being.

It had started when the two of them were at Hogwarts. Zabini was 2 years older, and during his first 4 years at the school, he became the most popular kid on Slytherin. 

Lucius Malfoy was outstandingly brilliant both on the quidditch pitch – he played as Seeker – and with a wand on his hand. The first blow came when he talked to the team and proposed new strategies; soon Zabini had nothing of the job of Captain but the title. The crowd screamed for Lucius Malfoy in the games, the girls let out enervating giggles as he walked by. 

Zabini didn't really mind as he fancied boys rather than girls, and there was this one – Severus Snape. But, as a frustrated Ureck would find out, Snape fancied Lucius. Not that he could take Severus to the Yule Ball anyway. But there was this pretty little thing on the 4th year, one year younger than Malfoy and Snape. Her name was Narcissa Faye. Lovely inbread. And also drooling all over Lucius. 

__

They eventually got married later on, few time after Narcissa started to date Ureck and Lucius stole her from him. She's smart, I highly doubt she didn't do it on purpose just so that Lucius would notice her.

Zabini had taken his time observing his rival. Soon he also desired Lucius. He did not like him just yet, but he desired the Golden Boy. His body ached with the simple sight of him, ached to be touched. But Lucius never looked his way. Ureck was most frustrated.

__

They met again later, both being my Death Eaters. Ureck was not happy serving me, his life was way too dark. But he did his best and he was loyal, thus he was rewarded with one of the highest places there was to have on this service. Then once again Lucius Malfoy entered his life and turned it upside down.

The Golden Boy had been accepted at an early age, and soon was the Dark Lord's second in command. 

__

That enraged Zabini, although I could never really understand why. 

The reason, unknown to Voldemort, was that Ureck now saw Lucius for what he was – false, egocentric. He knew that the Golden Boy used people, that he didn't care about them, that he wasn't there to devote to the Cause, he was there for some selfish reason. And even not putting his heart into it that damned Malfoy had managed to take away all the things Zabini had worked so hard for. Just like schooldays. But this time he was not fooled by the Golden Boy, Lucius didn't blind him with his glimmering manners. He, Zabini, could see through it all. And his hatred grew.

__

All I can see is that he wants to take Lucius Malfoy down. It doesn't really matter how, since he makes Malfoy lose everything that is dear to him. That's why he was so happy when I handed him Narcissa. That's why he has told me about Draco.

Voldemort ignored that Ureck had a few reasons of his own to hate Draco. Recently the boy had hexed his daughter, Blaise, which was a Slytherin on the same year as Lucius' offspring. Zabini had been angry at that, and had decided to make the young Malfoy's life hell.

-*-

__

Hexing Zabini. 

Snape wrinkled his forehead in worry. In fifteen minutes he had heard Draco being accused of harassing young Hufflepuffs, starting a fight that ended up with Hermione Granger on the hospital wing – which wasn't particularly bad from Snape's point of view – and hexing Blaise Zabini, turning her into a donkey.

Draco was very nervous about his initiation, that much showed clearly. He studied so much that he hardly got a good night's sleep, but didn't think that it was enough. He wanted practice; he wanted to duel.

__

He wants to drive me crazy, that's what he wants. There's all this, and last night...

Severus couldn't bring himself to think of the last night without feeling his heart ache. Draco had dressed up and brought a partner for the night, and he had done it right under Severus' nose. The Potions Master had gone to his study, which was next door to Draco's bedroom, and he had sat there and listened. He had listened the whole night long, to all the moans, the groans, the screams. He had dig his nails into the flesh of his hands and bit his bottom lip, not being able to control the images that kept popping up before his eyes. 

__

It was schooldays all over again. Fuck. How can he be so much like Lucius? How can he just... not notice?

Severus pushed those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to deal with them. He was to meet the object of his joy and misery in a few hours, and that was because when called up to Snape's office to respond for his actions, Draco said that Zabini had been pestering him and that he was in a bad mood. Snape knew that normally the boy would not have cared. Draco used to duel his housemates from time to time and to inflict punishments just to show them that he could do so. He was the only 6th-year that could perform the Cruciatus curse properly. But most of the times he would argue before the duels. Draco enjoyed an audience, enjoyed the feeling of being loved as much as he was feared. Just like Lucius. 

__

I can't help but think he knew. He had that twinkle in his eyes... so much like Lucius, just so like Lucius. Lucifer would also have that twinkle every time he was up to something.

Although most of the times the Potions Master made an effort to spare Draco, he felt that this time he should make the Silver Dragon pay. But Draco would not care if Severus Snape was the one to tell him off, neither would he give a damn if it were to be Dumbledore himself. There was one person he would listen to. Severus had sent an owl to Lucius Malfoy.

-*-

Lucius had just arrived home when he received mail. His eyebrows rose as he read the Potions Master's note, which said that he wanted to talk about Draco's behaviour and he wanted Lucius to come to school on the following day at four in the afternoon. 

-*-

When Lucius stepped out of the fireplace on the Head of Slytherin's office, there was no-one there. He brushed the dust from his clothes and sat on a chair in front of Severus' desk, putting his travelling cloak on his lap. He closed his eyes and let himself become familiar with the surroundings. The office was the very same old Purnst had used on the 70's when he was Head of Slytherin, although Snape had modified it enough for the room to be recognisable as his.

Same green carpet; the tapestry holding the house symbol hung on the wall behind the desk. A small cupboard on the left, three doors. One lead to the Common Hall, another to his room and another yet to the study. Lucius wasn't surprised at how much he still remembered; he had always taken pride on his eidetic memory.

"Father?"

Lucius turned around. Draco was standing before him, next to the cupboard's open door. He wasn't wearing his school robes, and held out a hand to his father.

The older Malfoy rose from the chair to face his son and take his hand. He noticed that Draco's face was completely stoic.

__

Why is he holding out the left hand? He IS a left-handed, but there's no reason-

Lucius' train of thought was interrupted when his son's sleeve slipped down his elbow, allowing him a vision of a black something on his wrist. In a flash he understood, as he looked at Draco. The boy was wearing Death Eater clothes, and had a cruel smile on his lips.

"Oh. Does this bother you Father?" Draco said with a sly voice while pulling back the sleeve, giving Lucius a full view of the Dark Mark imprinted on his creamy skin.

"Draco, when did you..."

"I did it. Without you. I didn't need you there, as I never did. Failing to come up with a more polite term, all I ever did was use you Father."

"Draco Lucifer Malfoy!" Lucius yelled in what sounded like rage, but inside it was a tornado.

__

This can't be happening.

"Harsh words? You should know better than that. After all the harshness, the punishments, the absence... did you really believe I could love you?"

"Draco, stop this immediately. I won't tolerate-

"NO!" the boy gave his father a piercing glance before continuing. "You taught me well, Father. How to pretend. Because I never, ever once..."

Lucius felt like slapping Draco. Anything to keep him from saying what Lucius knew was coming next. 

__

I have never loved you. No. Draco, this can't be...

He was so confused that he didn't know if he had actually raised his hand and hit his child, because Draco's voice trailed out. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be choking. He started to cough and spat something that Lucius recognised instantly as blood. He looked at his son, who had blood running down from his nose and mouth and was bent in two, holding his belly.

"Draco!" Lucius let out another scream and ran towards his Silver Dragon, taking him in his arms, in complete and utter panic. The door opened.

"What... Riddikulus!" 

Severus' voice was heard as the dying Draco disappeared with a faint explosion. Snape kneeled besides a shaking Lucius Malfoy. He gripped the blonde by the shoulders, forcing Lucius to face him. His eyes widened as he saw that his companion was paler than usual, and had cold sweat and tears all over his face and hair.

"Lucius. It was a boggart." He tried a soothing tone. Getting no response, he slapped the man before him. "Pull yourself together Lucius! It wasn't real! You're going to tell your son off in a few instants."

Only then Lucius seemed to snap back to reality. He stopped shaking and ran a tissue over his forehead while saying in a perfectly controlled voice, 

"Give me ten minutes and tell Draco to come in."

Snape nodded and walked towards the door, not without helping Lucius to his feet before. As his hand reached the doorknob he heard his friend's voice.

"Severus... why am I telling him off?" 

"He harassed a 3rd-year Hufflepuff and hexed Blaise Zabini, turning her into a donkey." Snape said gently before exiting the room.

As soon as Severus was out of the room Lucius pulled a small flask from his pocket and proceeded to collect his sweat and tears. Being back to his usual self Lucius Malfoy had reached the conclusion that he wasn't likely to cry again anytime soon and so he should take advantage of the situation as he always did. He was most unpleased to learn that his hands were still trembling.

He had just recomposed himself when Draco entered.

__

Oh. Shit.

Draco thought as he saw his father. Lucius was standing in the middle of the room, looking at him. The boy approached carefully.

"Hi, Father."

"Hello Draco." He paused and looked at his son.

__

He doesn't bear the Dark Mark yet. He doesn't hate me. He needs me.

Lucius couldn't help but smile and hold himself not to take his son in his arms. Draco would be most confused at such display of affection for no apparent reason.

"I understand you have not been behaving yourself well."

"I apologise, Father."

"Don't, Draco, don't."

Draco lifted his eyes, for he had lowered his head. 

"I'm not here to tell you off. In fact, I am here to apologise myself."

__

What has Snape told him?!

Lucius savoured the surprise on his son's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco, for not having showed on your birthday. I had urgent business to take care of. I often do, and I have been specially absent lately, for which I apologise."

"It's ok." Draco spoke sincerely. "You're busy and important, I understand."

"No it is not. I want you to understand one thing, Draco." Lucius took a step forward and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "No matter what I am doing, I'll Disapparate on the second I hear you need me."

"Thank you Father."

"You deserve it, Draco. Now get me professor Snape please, I need to have a word with him."

Draco left the office speechless and, few instants later, Severus entered.

"Lucius."

"Severus. Is there any special reason for which you think Draco would have such behaviour?"

"He's nervous about his initiation, Lucius. And I think he's worried and wants to practice, that's why he's starting so many fights."

"He's not at home as I wanted it, and therefore I can't duel with him for practice."

"But Lucius, you and I have discussed this..."

"Yes we have, and I agreed with you. But the boy needs practice."

Severus looked more closely at his companion. There was a twinkle on Lucius' eyes. Severus felt a cold chill down his spine.

"Sev, I must ask you one favour." Upon Severus' nod, he proceeded. "I want you do duel Draco."

"Duel Draco? But Lucifer..."

"And don't go easy on him. Can you do it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thanks."

Lucius smiled. 

-*-

__

End of second part of the second chapter... wow. Can you imagine how big this would be if I had put it all together? Everybody would go mad, including me... 

Up next: Draco's initiation (at last!!), Ureck and Narcissa, and the promised Lucius/Sev's flashback, giving you my take on how Snape himself became a Death Eater.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR still owes them, which is great because if I did Harry Potter & co. would no longer show their ugly faces and the series would be called 'Draco Malfoy has a great time watching that stupid Gryffindor Harry Potter get himself in trouble with the Philosopher's stone', or CoS, or PoA or GoF. Or it may be even worse – Lucius, Severus, James would all be homosexuals and therefore neither Draco nor Harry would ever have been born.  


__

Hey, it's me, the boring author, again. *grins* 

Sorry, but Draco's initiation will have to wait *yet* another chapter because this one ended up centring on Lucius/Severus past and relationship (this includes my take on how Snape became a DE), Narcissa taking her first steps at evil plan conceiving, and Draco getting ready for his initiation.  


__

AN: Special thanks to Raven (both Spyke Raven and Raven from the yahoo! Group) and Clare, and everybody else that read and reviewed. Isn't that all we writers want?  
  
_There are going to be many time trips in this chapter, so to make it easier for you it'll be like this :.flashback.: ok?_  


--

Time trip *again*. Sorry. We're on August the 12th now, and you're about to find out where did Narcissa go on the night of her son's birthday...

"Shh, my dear, Shhh."

Ureck stroked Narcissa's hair tenderly and kissed the top of her head. She moved closer to him, inhaling happily close to his chest. He smelled of hazelnuts. 

__

Quite pleasant.

Narcissa herself smelled of expensive perfume, and faintly of roses.

Both Narcissa and Ureck wanted to inhale Lucius' intoxicating, rare, fresh and maddening scent. Both of them wanted to, but only one would admit it. 

Ureck couldn't help thinking how much Narcissa resembled Lucius. That was one of the reasons why he was with her. In fact it had little to do with her and everything to do with Lucius. She looked like him. She was his. Ureck wanted both to have and to hurt him, and Narcissa produced a faint echo of both.

Narcissa wasn't particularly found of Ureck Zabini either. He had just happened to be there, to be Lucius' rival. Just like schooldays. 

__

Out of all drooling boys in Hogwarts, I had to go for Lucius Malfoy. The richest, the most handsome. The one with the most bewitching smile and silver tongue, the most dangerous one. The one I trusted I could have. Look how that worked out for me... Me, the Faye heiress, for whose company many would have given the world, totally ignored.

I dated Ureck so that Lucius would notice me. Years later, Lucius once again doesn't seem to care. Ureck shows up. I just... I thought it might work again.

It hadn't. 

Actually Lucius hadn't slept in her bed since she had announced to him that she was bearing his heir. He had taken the news with great joy, well-conceived behind his unshakeable Malfoy facade. She had been happy to give him that pleasure, and had looked forward to having the child as something that would strengthen the bond between her and her husband. She couldn't be more wrong.

He had not come to her bed during the 7 ½ months of her pregnancy. She hadn't been exactly found of it, but had taken it as affectionate care and worry about her state. Her prayers were heard, and she gave birth to a boy. He was born 1 ½ month before he should, thus his lungs weren't yet ready to breath. She had been astonished by the amount of time, money and worry Lucius spent to make sure his son would live, for Malfoys were known to kill children not perfect at birth. He surely loved that small thing with silvery-blond hair and grey eyes named Draco Lucifer Malfoy.

Strangely enough, Narcissa didn't feel the same. She felt nothing of that need to love and protect the baby that women talked about. There was emptiness.

Ever since Draco was born, Lucius never came to her again. Neither would he find the time to have jewels or flowers delivered to her; thus it was a mystery to her how could he spend long hours teaching Draco.

She found out that she didn't need her son, and neither did the boy need her. He would let her teach him good manners and listen eagerly whenever she talked about his father, and that was when he was a little boy. As soon as he reached the age of five, Draco did just the effort to be civil and polite to her, the same his father did. Lucius was the centre of his universe, as it was for Narcissa, and she found that she couldn't possibly compete with Draco for his attention. 

It enraged her. She didn't seem to be significant enough to even draw Lucius' attention; he'd tell her off with the same indifferent tone he used with the house elves or the Ministry. And she would boil with anger whilst resentfully watching his eyes shine with anger, amusement or satisfaction while addressing Draco.

Frustrated and tired of sleeping alone, she had started an affair. With who, it was irrelevant. If he'd just notice... to her awe and total disappointment, he coldly told her that she could do as she pleased since she kept it low. He didn't even finch while talking to her, and she felt bitter pain on her heart while remembering the hard time he'd given that teacher at Hogwarts when Draco got his arm injured during classes. He'd turned the Ministry upside down and made sure heads would be separated from the respective necks just because of a small cut to his son's arm. She had realised then how strong was the bond between Lucius and Draco, and how non-existent was she on their universe. And because she no longer mattered to Lucius, she no longer mattered to herself. 

"Cissa?"

__

Great. Lost on my thoughts again.

"Yes Ureck?"

"I've been summoned."

He held out his wrist, showing the Dark Mark getting increasingly blacker. 

"I think I'll be back soon. You can stay in bed if you like. I must have something to do with..."

His voice trailed off in Narcissa's head. 

__

Like Lucius, just like Lucius.

Ureck also put his work before her. 

__

Lucius puts everything before me. His work, Draco... Severus, blasted Severus Snape.

Her grudge against Snape was old. 'Sev' had been between her and Lucius since the time all three of them attended Hogwarts.

__

And, she thought not without a bit of despair, _Lucius actually cared about him._

Which was more than could be said about Narcissa.

__

First it was Severus... then Draco. His bloody Silver Dragon.

She sat on the bed, holding the sheets against her naked body as she watched Ureck clumsily jump in one foot while trying to put a sock on the other. He fell to the floor, and got up cursing under his breath. 

__

Why am I with this fool? Because he can help you, Narcissa. He can watch Lucius.

Narcissa had always been resentful of not being a Death Eater. She had to bear long nights of waiting, not knowing what her Lucius was doing, if he was going to be caught by the Ministry... Ureck was also a Death Eater. He could enter circles she could not. 

__

That even that damned child of his cannot.

Narcissa's blood boiled at the simple thought of Draco. He couldn't be with Lucius on those times either. 

__

But soon he will. All Lucius ever talks about when he's home is Draco's initiation. I wonder why hasn't it happened yet. Lucius must be worried about his darling Draco not being able to stand the Dark Lord. Worried that something *bad* happens to him.

She smiled viciously to herself before purring softly to the man in front of her,

"Ureck... has Draco been brought to the Dark Lord yet?"

"Who's Draco?"

__

Incredibly dense. WHY on earth am I with him?!

"My son. I thought 16 was a proper age to serve the Cause." 

She kept her tone innocent.

"No, he hasn't."

"Oh."

__

Now leave it to genius. Eventually Zabini's mind will *do* some work.

Ureck could have jumped in joy.

__

Trying to keep something from the Dark Lord, Lucius? Something you don't want to lose. Something you *care*. And something that I'm going to destroy. Thanks, Cissa.

He waved a hand at her before Disapparating.

Narcissa pulled the sheets closer to her body, her heart filled with joy as she anticipated what was to come. She'd have her revenge on Draco. She'd have Lucius notice her, in one way or another.

-*-

__

End of time trip, and back to where the last chapter left.

--

Lucius was still smiling as he finally got home. 

__

Sev'll take good care of Draco. He's always helped me. He's always been there.

Lucius had wanted Severus by his side at the time of his own initiation. Since it was going to be Slytherin Common Hall with Voldemort as Head of the House, he better have someone he could talk to. And so Lucius talked Severus into becoming a Death Eater.

Or at least he thought he had done so. The Malfoy arrogance.

True, Snape had become a Death Eater for Lucius – not because of what Lucius with his silver tongue has said, but because of what had been left unsaid. That Lucius would miss him slightly. That he could be a comfort among all those evil people. No, Lucius hadn't said that. He had implied it. Severus knew him just well enough to see that Lucius had intended to tell him that by means of emotional blackmailing, but that subconsciously it was the truth. Besides, Sev would not let go of a chance to be with Lucius once school was finished. But becoming a Death Eater was a difficult path to choose. One event made him decide, and it had little to do with Lucius. Or maybe it was all about him.

It was the fateful night when Severus found out Lupin's secret. 

****

:.Severus had been scared to death and tried to hex Potter when the boy had pulled his arm rudely. Perfectly normal. But which Slytherin could make an attempt to hurt a Gryffindor and go unpunished? He said over and over again to the Headmaster that he had been under absolute terror that night and wasn't able to respond for his actions. And Dumbledore had told him gently but fiercely that while he didn't doubt a word of Severus', the boy deserved the punishment for what he had done. Fifty points from Slytherin for both wandering alone at night and trying to hurt a fellow student. AND THE DAMNED POTTER HAD WON TWENTY-FIVE POINTS FOR BRAVERY. It was a Gryffindor school!

That night was hell. Severus came to the Slytherin Common Hall still shaking, due to fear or anger he did not know, and silently thanked whatever powers may be that everybody was already asleep. He made his way to one of the posh armchairs in front of the extinguished fireplace near the window, and slumped on it. Hands came to rest on his shoulders like hawk's talons. There was a velvet whisper on his ear.

"Hot date late night Sev?"

It was Lucius. Severus let out his breath in relief, but instants later had erected all his protective walls around himself again. He couldn't let Lucius see him that way, couldn't allow him to doubt his strength and cold-blood. 

__

How very Slytherin, he thought not without a bit of irony, _not letting the one closest to you see your weaknesses._

"Sev?"

Lucius' voice shook him out of his reverie. There was curiosity on the cobalt eyes, and a twinkle. Severus hated the last, it always meant trouble and evil Malfoy plots.

"Lame Sirius fucking Black talked me into finding out where does Lupin go in the middle of the night."

"Go on." 

He sat on the other armchair, facing Severus.

"It just happens that Lupin is very, very... moony."

"A werewolf." 

It was a statement rather than a question. 

"Did you know?"

"Let's say I held, uh, suspicions."

"Lucius... is there *anything* you don't know?" 

He asked infuriated while casting his friend a look that would have had Hufflepuff's sobbing in a matter of seconds. 

Lucius, however, didn't seem at all affected by it. He put on a pensive expression, as if considering the question seriously.

"Few I'd say, one of them being Lily Evans' favourite underwear colour."

Severus felt like snickering. This was Lucius. He was angry and hurt enough to kill and the blond boy made him want to LAUGH. He turned his attention back to the Golden Boy when the last re-started speaking.

"There is one thing I know, though. How to payback all the Gryffindor favouritism."

Severus was now listening fully. Lucius seemed pleased to acknowledge that and continued in his velvet voice.

"We Slytherins must stay together. And as they've found a powerful wizard to lead them, so must we do."

"And I suppose that would be you, Malfoy?" Severus couldn't help but be sarcastic. He had heard Lucius' speak on world domination by the pureblood wizards nearly a million times. Strangely enough, Lucius didn't seem at all bothered by his remark.

"One day, probably. But for now we have someone that they fear. Someone that reminds them how powerful a pure Slytherin is."

"Voldemort." The name left Severus' lips holding no fear. 

Lucius nodded.

"You want me to be a Death Eater. Have you become insane, Lucius?!"

"Look at me in the eye and tell me that you've never thought about it. Have you, Sev?"

Lucius' cobalt eyes locked with Severus' pitch black ones. He knew that the Malfoy heir could nearly read his mind on that moment, and knew better than to lie.

"I have. Many times. But you don't know what you are talking about, Lucius. You may exceed school parameters and I'm sure you've learned something about the Dark Arts at home, but this... this is too big. You just don't know."

"Don't I?"

Slowly, Lucius pulled his sleeve allowing Severus a view of the skull with the snake coming out of its mouth. The Dark Mark, black against the creamy skin. Staining Lucius' formerly immaculate beauty. Marking territory. Showing the world Voldemort's control over that soul.

Severus hated it. Lucius was his own, not a servant.

"He brainwashed you Lucius."

"No." The other smiled. "He showed me things. I want to learn. I don't care what happens to the Mudbloods, it's not about it. I want to learn. I want to know, and to control."

"And you want me to join."

"Yes. I want you to join us, Sev. I want you to join me. We Slytherins must stay together. And I want us to be together."

Severus wondered if Lucius knew the significance of what he was saying. 

__

Most likely, yes. 

Lucius was manipulative, and seducing was one way to catch a prey. He probably knew. Maybe he'd known all along. But it didn't matter. Lucius wanted them to be together. By 'us' he had meant either Slytherin children or he and Severus. He was aware of the duality; he knew and he twisted it to his favour. 

__

Like everything else. Like serving Voldemort. But what could Lucius possibly win by having me join him on the Dark Lord's service?

"You're brooding, Sev." 

The sentence shook Severus Snape out of his reverie, although it was all but said in an amused tone. Lucius had on his face a look of concern. 

"We will discuss it some other day." He pulled his sleeve back, covering the mark. "It is not the reason you are so upset. And it isn't about whatever Sirius Black has done to you either."

__

Damn.

The change of subjects had taken Severus' mind out of the previous events. Had made him forget that he was angry and scarred and nearly crying, Sev cursed under his breath, he had been almost crying when Lucius came into picture. And although he had tried to hide it the best he could, Malfoy had noticed. 

__

Damn him and his people-reading skills!

Lucius felt like smiling when he saw the expression on Severus' eyes. Yes, of course he knew Sev was upset. He wasn't that easy to read, but Lucius could tell from the lowered shoulders, the time he took before speaking as if measuring his words carefully and the lack of that sarcasm and wit that were so much Sev.

The silvery-blond boy was surprised when Snape talked.

"And I am not the reason you're up this late either am I?"

__

Changing subjects again. If you want it the hard way...

"As much as I'd like to enlighten your mood, no." And in response to the enquiring silence, "it is the mark."

Severus sighed. Again that mark.

"You have not yet revealed to me your reasons for being so distressed, Sev." 

The expectant glare on him again. 

__

It feels much like, what is the word Mudbloods use? X-ray?

"Listening to you one might even come to think my usual self is friendly."

"Nice try. You could have gone straight to the dorm. Something is bothering you."

He could never win with Lucius now could he? There was no point in denying anything to the Golden Boy. 

__

But there is always the pleasure of making it an effort for him to guess.

"Gryffindor favouritism."

"Has been there for years and never made you lose a good night's sleep." He pointed out softly.

"I had never nearly died and got punished before."

The twinkle had left Lucius' eyes by now.

"You lost house points?"

"For trying to hex Potter when he came to save me."

"Hum." 

Now Lucius could see. Severus had been scarred enough to hex Potter, and to use a Dark Arts spell – of course there had been many times when Sev talked about bewitching Black and his friends, and when only one of Lucius' witty remarks was all that kept him from doing so – and that was a huge neon sign telling anyone who paid *any* attention to Slytherin students that Severus had been out of his mind. Because he would never have allowed the Headmaster to even suspect that he, a 6th year student, knew that much about Dark Magic. He had been scarred for dear life... and then he had been punished. As if his life hadn't been threatened. And even more, it had been POTTER of all people to go and save him. Lucius knew how much Severus despised the infamous Marauders.

Lucius himself never bothered to give them much attention. Sirius Black and James Potter and their so-called pranks. 

__

Stupid and childish all the way. Potter's attitude was noble, but then what else could you expect from a Gryffindor? 

Malfoy thought that beating them at a Quidditch pitch was paying them enough attention, and had tried countless ways of making Severus realise so. It had never worked. Severus Snape and Sirius Black hated each other. Lucius wouldn't mind, except for the fact that the contend made his roommate angry and therefore caused several anger explosions, which usually included Gryffindors getting hurt and points being deducted from Slytherin. Like that same night. **.:**

__

Like that same night. If I knew what was to come, I'd have gone softer on Severus.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair, a bit nervous. The memories that were to come weren't some of the most pleasant ones. It were memories of when he had been sick after receiving the Mark. Of the countless nights he had spent on his bed, covered in sweat, feeling cold despite the high temperature of his body. Hearing things, seeing things that weren't there. Hallucinating. He could not go to the Hospital Wing for the nurse would see the mark, and so he had accepted the potions Sev had pushed down his throat. 

Luckily enough Severus was as good at healing potions as he was with every other potions, and he was the one who kept Lucius sane and alive. Mr. Malfoy had wanted to come and pay his offspring a visit soon after Hogwarts sent him an owl informing Lucius had been missing classes, and Severus dealt with the problem in a simple way: he brewed some polyjuice potion and attended some of the classes as Lucius Malfoy. He also spent the nights by Lucius' bed, which had him looking almost as bad as the ill blond boy. 

Lucius was afraid that he might have said something not proper while he was delusional. He'd have to trust Severus, and so far the last had not given any indication of possessing a secret of Lucius'.

__

It is a fair trade. I've heard his secrets for years...

Lucius smiled at this thought. By the time he turned 16, he had realised that his shy friend fancied him. The way it happened was most unusual, and had nothing to do with Lucius' people-reading skills. 

During his entire life he had had the habit of laying awake for long hours on his bed. Insomnia, which was used to conceive evil plots. And Severus, his roommate, had the habit of talking during his sleep. Lucius had, of course, taken advantage of it. 

When Sev had started to have wet dreams about Lucius, the latter had been most amused. Not shocked or surprised, but amused. He took rather pleasure in hearing Severus beg him, and he'd spend half of the night doing so. Sometimes he'd touch himself while hearing Severus moaning. The sound of his roommate calling out for him did arouse him. He didn't know why that happened, because he believed himself to be straight. But he simply couldn't fight his desire.

On the rational side, he had been flattered that Severus liked him, instead of being driven away by it. We must remember that during 5 years Lucius had had every girl drooling all over him, and all boys feared and adored him with equal intensity; it was natural for him to be liked.

Severus was his biggest trophy, and he still admired his companion for not showing his feelings or letting them interfere with the bond that they shared. 

__

Very Slytherin of him, Lucius thought, _putting the head before the heart._

One of the nights Sev had spent by his bedside while he was sick after receiving the Mark haunted Lucius forever. 

It was the night when he felt Sev come to him and take him, holding him close and tight, stroking and kissing and licking him in a painfully slow and playful way. He had welcomed Snape inside his body, but had never got to know whether it had been a dream caused by Sev's habit of talking while he slept or if it had been real, because the raven-haired wizard did not say anything about it in the morning and neither did Lucius. 

__

It felt awfully real... 

But Lucius wouldn't allow himself to think like that. They did not talk about it ever. And Severus did not become ill after receiving the mark. 

__

Draco will have to go through it, though. But I'll be there with him.

Lucius got himself lost on thoughts and plans about his son's initiation again.

-*-

Severus Snape ran a towel over his wet hair. He had had to take a bath before going to bed in order to remove the blood and sweat from his body. Duelling Draco had been just as though as he had thought it would be. The boy was good. But then again, Lucius had told him so. 

Lucius had scarred the hell out of Severus that afternoon.

__

I hadn't seen him cry in years. Since we were both in the Slytherin house. Now Lucius is a true Slytherin, damn cunning and persuasive as he can be.

Snape was also a true Slytherin; although he claimed to have regenerated he bore the Dark Mark. He had the Dark Lord with him, wherever he went. But he had not sworn himself to Voldemort. There was another one who held his love and loyalty, and to this one he could never say a word about it. 

They were friends. Confidants, maybe. Or as much of it as you can get being a Slytherin. Each one of them considered the other an equal, and this had not changed when Severus had started fancying Lucius.

It wasn't about being a boy, it was about being Lucius. What Severus felt for him was way beyond the pleasure that flesh could bring, and had little to do with desire. It was more like adoration and undying love. 

He did wish his body to join Lucius', to be touched by him and to offer him any pleasure it was in his power to bring him. To be close to Lucius, so close that he would be inside him, that he could smell and touch him. To be able to look into his eyes and not have to hide the love on his own ones. But he knew that if he gave in, Lucius would see him as a toy; and there would be little time until all he would be able to think about would be how to keep Lucius' interest. And so he restrained himself.

It may seem odd that Severus only considered restraining himself to be a problem, and not getting Lucius Malfoy into bed as one. Although he was entirely aware of his friend's choice of sexuality, which would be straight, he just happened to know how to turn the Golden Boy on. 

__

I've spent far too many years watching him choose his preys, far too many nights eavesdropping as he fucked them not to know, he thought resentfully.

All one had to do was desire Lucius, adore him, crave for him, utterly and desperately NEED him. And tell him that. 

__

Not words of course, you don't want to be considered an easy catch and therefore a meaningless one; you must allow your body to speak for you. Let it tell him that once more he has succeeded at reducing a human being with strong willpower to a mess of sweat-covered pale skin, entangled messy hair, painfully hard erection and begging moans as maximum expression of self. Because Lucius' biggest turn on is himself. _He and his power, the animal magnetism. _

It has worked even for blasted Voldemort. 

Yes, Severus knew. Lucius was unaware because he thought that all the deference was due to his brilliant plans and plots, but Severus knew better than that. Skilled eyes with years of experience, of watching and jealousy over Lucius did not fail to recognise that the Dark Lord himself desired Lucius. In more ways than one. He wanted Lucius' soul, he wanted to tame that mind and that will. But what showed on Voldemort's eyes was the animal lust for Lucius, which nauseated Severus. This had been one of the reasons he had quit being a Death Eater, that realisation of how human and imperfect the Dark Lord was. How far was him from the fallen angel that was Lucius Malfoy, how much he wanted to extinguish that bright light. Severus thought it to be rather fair: he had joined because of Lucius and was quitting because of Lucius.

Lucius knew that he was a spy, of course he'd know. He did not handle Severus over. Snape liked to think that it was for their friendship, and knew that Lucius liked to think that it was because he was useful at that position. He knew that both were wrong, and that neither of them would ever understand why Lucius protected Severus. Payback, maybe. Lucius owed him one... or maybe not.

__

Lucifer has saved me countless times, but so have I. And I got my reward.

It had been right after receiving the mark, which had happened on the night after Lucius' birthday. About five days later the Golden Boy was ill, making the whole Slytherin house worried and giving Severus a lot of trouble and worry. The major problem consisted on the complete impossibility of Lucius being taken to the Hospital Wing because the nurse would see the Mark. And so the Golden Boy had turned to the one he would turn to at times like those: himself. 

It had taken Severus a great deal of time to persuade Lucius to drink the potions he would prepare. Snape became Lucius' private nurse, giving hell to the ones stupid enough to make jokes about it, feeding him healing potions and staying by his bedside when the blond boy would scream and kick during his troubled sleep as he had nightmares featuring his fellow Death Eaters and their Master. Lucius screamed, not in fear but in rage. Sometimes he would murmur things softly and Severus would bend over his head to hear but he could not distinguish the words. When Lucius seemed most troubled and anxious, Severus would hold his hand. And there was one time, when the Golden Boy was delusional and desperate, this was the night Severus had had his taste of Lucifer. 

****

:.Snape desired Lucius, it was as simple as that. The chance of having him without having to deal with the consequences presented itself before Severus' eyes, and he wouldn't let go of it. At the same time it was his chance to give his friend hell as he would lay awake in bed at night to wonder why was he having wet dreams about his brooding roommate. Severus wouldn't miss it for the world. 

It started with soft purring on Lucius' ears, then kissing his lips. The blond boy was sprawled on the bed, eyes wide.

"Who.. ah..."

"Shh. It's going to be all right, Lucius." Severus whispered into his ear. Then he bit it softly. 

After that Lucius seemed to relax, and he surrendered to Sev's touch, responding to the hands that ran all over his body, arching when his roommate touched his erection. He let out a soft moan. Snape smiled. He was laying besides Lucius, but in a second was all over him. He kissed the neck but did not bit it, as much as he wanted to. There could be no marks. It had to pass as a dream...

He teased Lucius slowly, getting more and more aroused and happy as he realised how much pleasure the creamy-skinned boy was getting, and how he was craving for more. He dropped small kisses like rain all over Lucius' body, watching and feeling the other respond by twisting his body. He was pretty sure there were tingles running down Lucius' spine by then. But he couldn't do a thing, as Severus had magically bounded him to the bed. He could only do as much as gasp when Sev took him into his mouth, and let out frustrated moans as Snape gave him head but held his tights to keep him from thrusting. 

Severus had a great time that night giving Lucius a good time. He tortured Lucius by taking him painfully slowly while he screamed for harder, faster thrusts. Then he attended his heart's desire and took Lucius again, this time the way both wanted it to be, with pain and pleasure mixing to make senses blurry and leave them panting after both came. 

Snape held Lucius close and they slept with their legs entangled; this caused Sev to take a good deal of time to get out of the bed in the morning without waking the Golden Boy. Because Lucius could not know, he could never know. It had to pass as a dream.**.:**

Severus curled up on his bed and stared at the wall. 

__

That was past. I cannot dwell on dreams and forget about the present. I must focus. Both Lucius and Draco will need me, and I must be strong and cold-blooded as I've always been. 

Draco's initiation was close. October 11th was close to an end, and Lucius had already sent an owl to Dumbledore informing that Draco was needed at home for family reasons. Severus had been pretending to be sick for two days, and on the 13th he'd need to rest and take the day off. He'd take Draco to the Manor, where they'd meet Lucius and then all three would Disapparate to Voldemort's presence.

-*-

Draco took a deep breath, slowly and silently. He held his wand tight on his left hand. That was it, October the 13th. 

__

I'm gonna see Father. I'll duel him. I'll meet Voldemort. I'm gonna see Father. Fuck, where did Snape go?

His eyes snapped open. Draco swore in a low voice; he hadn't even realised that he they had ever been closed.

__

Focus. Go see Father. Calm down, show him that you're ready. Go to him. Go home.

He threw some Floo Powder at Severus' fireplace and entered it, saying loud,

"Malfoy Manor!"

-*-

Were Lucius not a Slytherin AND a Malfoy, he'd be pacing back and forth impatiently. Not that Severus was late – Sev was never late – he was just nervous about the big event that would happen within a few hours. It wasn't really safe to be around nervous Lucius.

__

I mustn't show it, otherwise Draco will notice and he'll break. I have to be a source of serenity. I have to be there for him. I can't allow myself to break; I never have and this won't be the first time.

Severus Snape stepped out of the drawing room's fireplace, and in a few seconds so did Draco. Lucius took a step forward to greet both.

"Severus."

He nodded curtly by means of greeting.

"Lucifer."

"Draco."

He looked down at his son, and Draco returned his gaze.

__

He's ready.

"Father."

"Sit down Sev. And you Draco go get changed. Your robes lay in your bed. There is one last thing to be done before we leave."

Draco walked out of the room obediently, but Snape didn't take a sit. Instead he glowered at Lucius, granting him an inquisitive stare. Lucius held it for a few seconds before speaking,

"How's he?"

"Doesn't seem too nervous. He hasn't slept last night, though."

"And how are you?"

Severus felt himself being scanned and analysed from the inside out. Lucius could give that impression, and it was quite frightening.

"It is not my son that will be exposed to Voldemort, Lucifer."

The sentence held genuine concern.

Severus had shown at Malfoy Manor on Draco's birth. When he had first seen the boy, and that... that something on Lucius' eyes as he looked at his son, he knew that some things would chance on his friend's life. He saw the love Lucius dedicated to his baby son, and how timidly he would show it as he was sure the baby could feel but would not remember the displays of affection when he grew up. And now he saw Lucius about to put in danger the one thing he endeared the most, and could not help but wish he could be a source of strength to Lucius when the time would come that he'd need it.

Lucius looked over at his pensive companion.

__

Oh but he's your son too, Sev. As much as I wish I could claim Draco as sole work, you too has left a mark on him. The pure nausea before the Gryffindor favouritism, the thing for Potions... and a few other subtler things. He's your child too, and you love him.

He could see that Severus was also worried, and he had known it'd be that way since Draco was born. Snape was one of the selected few who were invited to come to Malfoy Manor for a cup of tea every now and then, and he was Draco's teacher, Head of the House and mentor.

__

The only one I'd trust to look after my son. Because you love him.

"What's your plan, Malfoy?" 

__

What is it that you are going to do to protect Draco? Because you *do* have a plan, don't you Lucifer? You always do.

"A Uylessea stone."

Lucius said simply.

Severus arched his eyebrows, but before the discussion could go on Draco entered the room.

He was dressed in plain white wizard robes that had long sleeves and a hood, resembling strongly a choirboy.

__

Or a fallen angel.

"I'm ready, Father."

"Good. Come here."

Lucius' heart ached at the vision of his son. He was undeniably beautiful, and he looked just so mythical and... pure.

__

It is a pity that the Mark will maculate his skin.

"I have a present that I want you to have before we leave. It's your birthday present, actually."

__

It's the reason I wasn't here. 

Draco took the small square box in his hands.

__

All I wanted on that day was YOU.

But that wasn't what came out of Draco's mouth.

"But you got me the Fir-"

Lucius shook his head, silencing his son.

"That broomstick was a mere souvenir. Open it."

Draco did, and examined the necklace with great attention. 

"I trust you to know what that is," 

Severus spoke at last.

"A Uylessea stone."

Draco's mind was racing as he examined the pendant.

__

In the shape of a dragon. His Silver Dragon. That's what I'll always be to him.

Love hurt, and even more when it worked both ways.

__

I'll have him with me through the whole mess. Thank you Father.

"Thank you, Father."

"I'll assume that you're aware of how it works."

"Yes."

Their eyes locked together, cool grey meeting cool grey. Severus felt an outsider.

"Put it on,"

Snape blurted in an attempt to draw the attention of the two Malfoys away from each other.

"Here, turn around."

Lucius clasped the silver chain around his son's neck, and felt strangely compelled to kiss it.

Draco held the pendant on his hand, squeezing it tightly. As soon as the necklace was in place, conflicting sensations took over his body. There was warmth and at the same time cool tingles ran down his spine and his heart ached. 

Love hurt.

He felt another heart beating in unison with his own, and looking around he quickly recognised it as his father's. The warmth of being wrapped in Lucius' arms, a memory from when Draco was a baby. That sensation that couldn't be described, the sensation that his Father was close, watching over him.

__

... heart squeezing inside the chest. Nervous. But I'm not nervous, not any longer. I've got Father with me.

He looked up and saw his father's eyes on him, and suddenly they were no longer dull and unreadable. He could feel the love waves emanating from Lucius, now more strongly than ever. He understood then that the squeezing heart was his father's.

__

My empath abilities. Must strengthen the powers of the stone. Or vice-versa.

Draco smiled reassuringly, and could actually feel Lucius' heart skip a beat. He savoured the power he had over his father, the sensation of being able to break into his facade, and most of all the sensation that the one being everybody wanted to like them loved him.

"The time has come."

Lucius sounded incredibly calm for someone whose heart was squeezing inside the chest. He put one hand on Draco's shoulder and leaned close, looking deep into his son's eyes. Draco then remembered that their connection worked both ways, and that he also loved his father with all his heart.

"Remember one thing, Draco. Voldemort likes to break his servants, and he will not spare efforts to see you suffer. I've never given him the pleasure of a single sound, tear or fearful look. All he has ever got from me is blood. The same blood that runs in your veins, and that is all he'll ever get from you too. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

"This necklace is for you to know that I'm with you all the time. Think of it whenever he is hurting you. Think of me. And don't even finch."

Draco held the hand his father extended to him, and held Severus' hand too. The Potions Master gave his pupil's hand a light squeeze before they all Disapparated.

-*-

__

Stop. Go back to the very start of Severus' musings over life and memories of himself and Lucius together, get up and find a way to play Melanie C.'s song 'Never The Same Again', because even without her license I'm officially declaring that this is the soundtrack and theme song to this part of the chapter. If you can't find the song, hum it! *starts humming then realises how stupid she sounds and smacks herself in the forehead* Sorry... *embarrassed*

Review and tell me what you think of it! Oh, one more thing (I should have done this at the very beginning of the fic) whoever wants to e-mail me for criticism, compliments or whatever, blood_taloness@hotmail.com

__

Up next: Draco's initiation, at last! More Voldemort, more Draco and the usual huge doses of Lucius. Pansy does guest appearance!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Actually I think that all characters here pretty much own themselves, except Narcissa who's Lucius' to be thrown about. As for JKR, who came up with them... I hardly believe Lucius would let anybody be in control of his life. And that's why I'm afraid he may come around to set some things right with me. *gulps*

__

AN: Hi, Lorielen here. Finally Draco's initiation is up!   
A warning: I don't know Latin but I do own a deck of Harry Potter TCG, so you guess where did the spells come from. Sorry, I'm not very creative... and Narcissa fans (if there is one out there) sorry, she won't show her pretty face in this chap. Voldie will, though. Have fun!   
Special thanks to those who reviewed. =)  
  
Ok, so here's the thing: originally, there was some NC-17 in this chapter. I had to cut it down *swearing under her breath at the ban*, but anyone willing to read can send me mail and I'll send it to you, 'k?   
(just so you know, it's my very first try at it, and at a m/m - People who read Raven's Balcony fic and 'In the Study' may find that these stories were a source of inspiration to me.)

****

Chapter 4

Both Snape and Lucius let go of their offspring's hands, Lucius more reluctantly. Draco looked around, studying his surroundings. They were on a damp dungeon.

__

The basement of Voldemort's Headquarters.

Few torches illuminated the place, but their fire held the colour of the Slytherin house. Chains and cuffs and other antique, medieval torture instruments contributed to the eerie look of the place. Not so surprisingly there was even fog that reached people's knees. 

There was a circle of awaiting Death Eaters. Their silhouettes were visible but Draco couldn't make out their faces in the dim, greenish light. 

Everybody was wearing black attires; only Draco was dressed in white. For some incomprehensible reason he couldn't help picturing himself as the helpless virgin on some Celtic, ancient pagan cult.

__

Only that I'm not helpless. And I'm definitely not a virgin.

He could feel Lucius' hand on his shoulder as his father walked with him in the general direction of the awaiting circle of Death Eaters. He could also feel Lucius' presence with him, and his empath abilities made it possible for him to feel calmness emanating from his father.

Both Lucius and Snape took the empty spaces in the circle, completing it. Lucius squeezed his son's shoulder and then let go of it, pressing his index finger gently against his Draco's back to indicate that he should keep walking. 

Draco stopped after a few footsteps that echoed through the silent dungeon. He ran his eyes for the circle, now recognising many of the faces there. His eyes stopped for a moment on Severus Snape, whose face was a stoic mask, before he continued examining his father's companions. 

It wasn't that big a group, fifty people maybe. 

He ran his eyes for the circle around him, suddenly feeling much like a lamb standing alone in the middle of the Death Eaters and waiting to be sacrificed. He then felt warmth overcome the tingles in the back of his neck. Draco could have smiled then. 

__

I'm not alone. I've got Father with me.

Reassured by that, he lifted his eyes defiantly and finally fixed them on the only figure that still kept his hood up. 

__

Voldemort.

Draco saw a cruel smile flash inside the darkness of the hood, and red eyes opened to stare into Draco's grey ones. The younger wizard wondered for a second if Voldemort could read his mind, before holding the Dark Lord's stare challengingly.

__

I'm a Malfoy and he cannot break me. He hasn't broken Father and he won't break me.

Pale strong hands provided of black, claw-like nails pulled the hood down, allowing Draco a vision of Voldemort. The boy couldn't have been more surprised.

Tom Riddle had actually been good-looking, and so was the restored form of Voldemort. He had spiky black hair, pale complexion, a roman nose and a pinkish, full bottom lip. What made him look unnatural were mostly the piercing red eyes and the feral smile that gave sight of his sharpen teeth. When he spoke, his voice was velvet.

"Young Draco Malfoy, I believe."

"Yes Milord."

Voldemort seemed pleased by this treatment and reduced his smile until his mouth was a thin line on his face. He strode towards Draco, his black robes swirling around him and making it look like he were floating, stopping close enough to have invaded the boy's personal space and therefore cause a sensation of discomfort.

Draco could actually feel the interest and appreciation he was causing on the Dark Lord. Those feelings increased his already considerable self-confidence and, were Draco not a Malfoy, he would have smiled.

A muffled squeak was heard, but Draco didn't move a muscle to acknowledge its owner. Because he knew perfectly well who it was, he'd have recognised her voice anywhere.

Voldemort wouldn't, so he turned to the right angrily. All Death Eaters automatically took a step backwards, leaving a slim figure with long black hair and dazzling ice blue eyes standing alone.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Yes, My Lord?"

She lifted her chin showing no sign of fear. 

Riddle smiled ferally. He didn't need to see fear. He could *smell* it.

"You squeaked." 

He stated rather calmly.

"It was a hiccup sir."

"Why do I have the sensation that you are not telling me the truth?"

His voice dripped sarcasm, and he spit the words slowly as if he was talking to a small child. 

"Your ways are not ours to question. I have not the slightest idea, sir."

"IF it was a hiccup, how does it come that you're not hiccuping anymore, Pansy, my dear?" 

He saw her eyes widen for a second before narrowing again and continued his speech.

"Did I scare you? Or," he saw her lips forming an answer but cut her short, "Did Draco do it?"

By then Draco was starring at the scene. He was watching as Voldemort entangled Pansy on his web, and made a mental note never to squeak in front of him.

"None of you did, My Lord."

"Hmmm. I see. Our dearest Draco's pretty face would never scare a girl, now would it?"

He used his left hand to squeeze Draco's cheeks, turning his face towards Pansy. The boy felt his claw-like nails dig into the flesh. She shook her head and Voldemort released Draco.

"Nor could my..." He made a gesture indicating himself, "handsome features. Am I right, Miss Parkinson?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"I don't frighten you then?" He smiled.

"No, My Lord."

"Well, I should." He said calmly and then smiled a full-teeth feral smile. "We can fix that." 

Voldemort's hand went for his wand. Pansy was quicker.

"No need, My Lord. I am willing to re-phrase it."

"So I suppose you're frightened now, Pansy?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good." He went on to talk to Draco. "Young miss Parkinson has stolen a few of our precious minutes, Draco, so I can't tell you all the things I should, about us," he waved a hand indicating the circle, "or me. But I'm sure Lucius did a fine work of telling you about the Cause. He has, hasn't he?"

"Yes, Milord."

Draco experienced conflicting emotions. Voldemort was confusing. What he had done to Pansy had been foolish and hilarious, but scary and domineering nonetheless. And he was appealing on that moment, when his red eyes locked with Draco's. The boy felt a wave of discomfort overcome him, and immediately understood that it was Lucius' jealousy. He silently thanked his father for not allowing him to surrender to Voldemort's magnetism, and wondered how had Lucius been able to do it with nothing restraining him. He forced himself to focus on the Dark Lord.

"...and I'm sure you'll be every bit of the efficient, dedicated soldier that your father is."

"I'll do my best, Milord. My only wish is to serve you and the Cause."

Draco felt Lucius' heart skip a beat, and the mixture of pride and jealousy that took over his father. At the same time, there were the pleasure waves emanating from Voldemort. Draco tried his best to shut everybody's feelings away. He lifted his eyes and met the Dark Lord's red ones, with its vertical, snake-like pupils.

"I can see it. But to be willing to help is not enough, Draco. Perhaps Lucius hasn't told you about this, but you must prove yourself before joining us. It is very much like a group of wolves. We're hunting the Mudbloods together. There's a leader. And all new members must fight to earn their acceptance. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, Milord."

"Lucius is your mentor, am I right?"

Draco merely nodded.

"Take a step forward, Lucius. Now tell us who is going to duel young Draco."

Lucius' feet made almost no sound when they hit the stone floor, and although Draco was facing the other side of the room he could feel the gaze his father was giving Voldemort. A thick, anxious silence followed.

"I am."

There were very audible gasps at this announcement, some of relief but most out of surprise. With the corner of his eye, Draco saw Snape's eyes widen.

__

He didn't know.

Looking at Voldemort, Draco felt something inside him twist. The Dark Lord was smiling fully, and waves of something Draco didn't fail to recognise oozed from him.

__

Lust. Already?

Half of Draco congratulated himself on being able to awake Voldemort's desire; the other half wished he could tell his father.

"Very well. Take your position, Lucius. The others, to the corners. No need for repelling charms. Find places where you will not interfere. We all have seen Lucius duelling, and it isn't a pretty sight."

Voldemort licked his lips after saying this, and Draco nearly smiled. The Dark Lord would be an easy catch.

__

Wacko. Blood is what turns him on.

Draco stored that information to pay it proper attention and use later. It never crossed his mind that, more than the blood, it was Lucius that turned Voldemort on. Lucius, and himself.

All the Death Eaters obeyed their master. Draco caught a glimpse of Pansy's worried eyes as she passed by him. Soon all of them had their hoods up and were standing next to the stony walls. All except one. Voldemort craved his eyes on the sole figure. 

"Severus Snape. Do you have a problem with my order?"

"No, My Lord. I just believe that there has been a mistake on Lucius' part. He cannot duel Draco."

"And why is that?"

__

You know that hurting his son will kill Lucius, and you just can't bare to see him ache can you Severus? Vouching for him every now and then, looking after his son with disgusting favouritism. Lucius has always been your Achilles' heel. I knew that on the second you were brought to me, Severus. You weren't here because of me, and yet you served the Cause with all due loyalty. I have no reason to complain of you, none except your displays of affection for Lucius. I honestly can't begin to understand why doesn't he despise you. The only reason I do not is because the same happens to me. But not in this blatant way.

Voldemort seemed amused, and Draco could tell on that moment that Snape didn't stand up to him very often.

__

No one stands up to him very often.

"If you grant me permission to speak, Milord," Lucius waited for Voldemort's agreeing nod to proceed. "This matter is mine alone. I shall duel Draco."

__

Don't you dare meddling into my affairs again, Severus. He is the one who wants to duel me. I wouldn't deny Draco.

"But you are his father."

"Right now I'm a Death Eater; I'm nobody's family and nobody's friend. I'll hurt and kill to serve the Cause and my Master."

Snape cursed under his breath. 

Draco felt a sting and looked over at Voldemort with the corner of his eye. He could feel the Dark Lord's desire increasing as he heard Lucius speak.

__

He likes to be praised.

"Sure. To serve and protect. Lucius Malfoy." 

Severus' voice dripped sarcasm. 

__

Damn you Lucius. You can read nearly everyone's mind, but you can't get it when I'm concerned. I know that you're capable of hurting Draco, I just worry that you might do too much of it.

"Why can't anybody be reason-"

"Enough, Severus. I like the idea, and Lucius will duel his son."

Snape eyed Voldemort, holding his chin high. The black pools of his eyes showed all his hatred.

__

Of course you like the idea. Anything that involves Lucius getting hurt turns you on for a good three rounds, you horny masochist bastard. Why do I even come here?

"With all due respect, sir, it-"

"I said, *enough* Severus. Vermillious!"

Draco's eyes almost widened as he saw Snape jerk violently backwards, his head and body going forward and his arms and legs being pulled in the opposite direction by some invisible force. It felt terribly unreal to see it happening and none of the Death Eaters making a sound, and Draco felt like he was trapped inside a nightmare. 

Snape resisted for a few instants before falling to his knees. His face was contorted and his hands were closed tight, his nails digging into the flesh as he always did when he was nervous. But he did not let out a sound. Voldemort didn't seem to be pleased by this and stopped abruptly. Snape fell with his face to the stone floor.

"Get on your feet, Severus."

He did. When he finally lifted her face, there was a thin trail of blood running down his nose. His oily hair was a mess in front of the lowered head, but his eyes still held the challenging glare. Voldemort cringed his teeth.

"Crucio!"

__

Scream for me, Severus. Scream in front of your beloved Lucius. Show him your pain and weakness.

Draco looked at his father. 

__

The unbreakable Malfoy facade.

Lucius seemed incredibly calm. Draco could feel it as well, and could only blame it on boredom over watching it at a frequent basis. 

"Ah..."

Snape's voice attracted Draco's attention to the agonising Potions Master. Following Lucius' steps, he didn't show any emotion.

Severus opened his mouth, not letting out a sound yet. Voldemort curled a corner of his mouth in a smirk. But what came out of the Potions Master's mouth wasn't exactly a plead.

"Lucius shouldn't-"

"Stupefy!"

Snape's rigid body fell to the floor with a thud. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Severus' limp form was lifted from the ground and dropped next to the wall. Nobody made the smallest sound at this, and Voldemort turned his attention back to the Malfoys.

__

Like nothing happened. Like he had just killed an inopportune fly that was buzzing around our heads.

"Very well, Lucius. Good luck, young Draco."

Draco felt that he too was eyed with desire by the Dark Lord, but dismissed the thought quickly. 

Voldemort walked up to an iron throne and sat on it. His robes swirled around him in a vampiric effect. He smiled ferally.

"Shall Draco's examination begin!"

Both Lucius and Draco drew out their wands and held them like swords. They complimented each other, and the Silver Dragon saw his father's eyes narrowing.

Voldemort watched eagerly as Lucius and his son exchanged spells and enchantments. Draco was Lucius reborn, he looked exactly like his father, the same arrogant expression in the face, the same blond hair and perfect features. 

__

The pale complexion that will look so good when stained with blood. 

And now there were two of them, hurting themselves, making themselves bleed. They loved each other and yet they did it. Pain and pleasure, love and hurt. For the Dark Lord it almost felt like watching Lucius jerk off. There was the palpable love and the tension, the fastened breath, the blood streaming down the silvery blond hair. The same blood that would run down Lucius' legs if the Dark Lord ever got around to fucking him. 

Voldemort licked his lips. He had absolutely loved the idea of Lucius duelling his son, and he had liked the young Draco.

__

So much like his father, but not as strong. Draco I can bend to my will, and by doing so I'll break Lucius. You can wait, my hatred enemy. In love shall lay your ruin.

-*-

Draco rolled to the side, avoiding a spell. Blood was running down the corner of his mouth, his robes were ripped in several places where he had been hit by the charms. His father wasn't in much better shape. Adrenaline didn't allow the Silver Dragon to feel the pain of his wounds. Draco could sense Lucius determination as well as he could see it; his father's cobalt eyes had never shone so much. They were the colour of ice now.

Lucius was running towards him, and Draco lay in the floor. He couldn't allow his father to come close.

"Accio Dungbomb!"

In a few instants, a dungbomb was in his hand. He threw it at the floor in front of his father, and Lucius slipped and fell to the floor on all fours. This gave Draco the time to get up and get hold of his wand. He used his right hand to wipe away the blood that kept running from the corner of his mouth.

One side glance at Voldemort and Draco knew that his cock was hard as well as if it were pressed against his butt, that the Dark Lord was opening and closing his hands like a cat in eager anticipation and pure pleasure.

__

The bastard likes blood.

But there was no time to worry about whatever it was that turned Voldemort on. Lucius was on the floor, recovering, and it was time for Draco to use the special trick he had being practising in secret. He would need a little time for it.

He concealed his wand in his robe and shut his eyes to concentrate better. Wandless magic would have to do.

Lucius was having a hard time getting up, for the floor was slippery. He knew that he was completely exposed lying on his belly as he was, and was afraid of what Draco would do. His son was proving himself to be a worthy match. He heard a roar and looked up. 

His eyes met metallic-green lizard scales, four feet provided of sharpen claws, a long tail with silvery stings, dragon wings stretching. Draco had transfigured himself into a greenish-silver dragon with sharp teeth and cruel eyes. Lucius was astonished to see that the Dragon still had the silver chain with the Uylessea stone around its neck. 

Draco turned to face his father and opened his mouth menacingly. He wasn't able to spit fire, but he did have sharpen teeth and powerful claws and tail. 

"Very good!"

Draco turned around to see that the Dark Lord had jumped out of his throne and had his mouth open in pure excitement. He stretched his wings and lifted himself from the ground, producing wind that drew away the fog at his father's feet. He flew until he was hanging just above Lucius, and tried to scratch him. 

Lucius ducked his son's paws, and for a few minutes it was all he did. Until Draco used his tail on him. In one hit, Lucius' arm was shred to pieces. The older Malfoy backed off and placed his hand over the rent to stop the blood from dripping of it. His arm hurt like hell, and surely there were two or three points were it had been broken. Lucius' eyes narrowed. He would have to stand still for a few seconds, but he'd end Draco's party. 

Draco saw that his father had an arm bleeding profusely and apparently broken. He was standing still. That was his chance. He came at full speed upon Lucius.

"Incarcifors!"

A cage was conjured around Dragon Draco, who fought desperately to get rid of it as he fell to the floor with a great thud. He let out a scream as many ribs were damaged, and instantly transfigured himself back to his human form. 

Unfortunately for Lucius, Draco had excellent aim. That meant that he had landed right on top of his father, knocking him to the floor with a wing, and that both of them were now inside the cage.

It was hard for Lucius to get on his feet without the aid of his broken arm. However he managed to do so before Draco, who was clutching his side, the upper left side of his clothing had just been shred. 

Lucius knew better than to hesitate before his knocked down son. He was one of the finest duellists because he never let go of an opportunity. Never, ever.

__

Not even when it's my son who's lying on the floor.

"Serpensort-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco had had the time to get his wand and get on his knees.

Lucius' wand flew away from its owner, and the powered spell was enough to throw him backwards, at least the lower part of his body. He fell flat on his belly with his face in the dungbomb dirt. He couldn't be more happy.

"Finite Incantem!"

It was Voldemort, who evidently thought the duel to be over. The cage dematerialised. 

Draco's first impulse was to run over and help his father, but he restrained himself. He watched as Lucius struggled to get to his feet, and then as his father ached with every step he took towards himself and Voldemort. But he could feel his father's joy and pride, and understood that Lucius was happy that he had won. 

"Congratulations, Draco." 

He said, flashing his son a dazzling veela smile. Draco smiled back.

"Indeed, very well, young Draco. I think we can expect great things from you. You've passed your test, and now we must leave our companions, for the next step of the initiation shall be taken by you alone."

__

I got Father with me.

"If you shall follow me?"

Draco walked speechless after Voldemort, following him to a trapdoor. Before going downstairs he cast his father one last glance, and saw him using a healing charm on his injured arm. Taking a deep breath, he strode down the trapdoor.

-*-

Draco just couldn't help it but feel that people made the Dark Lord all too terrifying and evil. 

__

The way I see it, Voldemort is very insecure and so neurotic about this control thing that he is nearly ridiculous sometimes. Dangerous and frightening yes, but ridiculous nevertheless. The formal tone on which he says the most absurd accusations, like 'you squeaked'... he actually believes that he is punishing not proper behaviour, and showing everybody just how mighty he is. He's not a poor, sobbing weak fellow but he isn't as evil and unshakeable as people make him look. And I can bend him, horny bastard that he is and sexy bastard that I am.

These were Draco's thoughts as he followed Voldemort downstairs. The room there was even more depressing than the dungeon they had just exited. It was a small room with stone walls and wooden floor. A single cauldron was in the middle of the room, a torch illuminated it. And that was about all.

"Draco."

"Yes, Milord."

"You were successful where many have failed. You can congratulate yourself on defeating Lucius Malfoy."

"Thank you Milord." 

Upon this answer Voldemort gripped Draco's wrists in a swift movement and held them close to his face, sinking his claws on them. He pulled the boy so close that Draco could smell his breath as he gazed into the hypnotising red eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity.

Voldemort dug his nails so deep that blood was spilling from the small cuts on Draco's wrists. He pulled his left hand in a cat-like scratch, turning the small cuts into big rips. The boy did not feel the pain. The Dark Lord then let go of Draco, who felt weak and dizzy, and held only the boy's left wrist. 

Draco forced himself to focus on Voldemort, who had his wand in his hand and was using a spell to mess with the blood on his arm.

__

Not mess. Draw. The Mark. 

So that was how it was made. Blood. Pure wizard blood. 

Blood was running down his arm by then. Voldemort took him by the hand until they were next to the smoking cauldron, then he caught a spoonful of the potion inside it and promptly threw it at Draco's wounds.

It hurt. A lot. Draco almost screamed. He was feeling cold. He was feeling desperately alone and aching.

Then there was warmth, and he felt like Lucius were near him, holding him close. That gave him strength. Once more, Voldemort's red eyes were upon his.

"You are now to join my service. To bear my Mark. I am about to become a part of you, Draco Malfoy."

"I embrace you."

Draco had no idea where these words had come from. Someone might have whispered them into his ear, weren't it for the fact that he and Voldemort were the two living beings in that room.

"In order to embrace me, you must allow me in. You must want me in. Do you want me inside you, Draco Malfoy?"

"You and I shall be one being."

"I take you, Draco Malfoy, to my service and the Cause!"

"My will is yours to do as you please."

"I enter you, Draco Malfoy, I break into your very soul."

"I welcome you in me."

Voldemort then raised his left hand and used his teeth to rip his own wrist. Blood dripped from it, and he fed it to Draco. 

"Drink."

Draco sucked at the wound, feeling much like a baby. The blood seemed to ease his own pain, and he didn't like it when the Dark Lord pulled away. He tried to reach for the arm like as a baby he would have reached for his mother's breast, but Voldemort didn't allow him to.

"Easy, child."

Before Draco could protest, he carried on. 

"You're a child. My child. I was also a child once, Draco."

A strap of his blood ran down the corner of Draco's mouth. He felt that single strap run down his neck and arm causing painful burning and leaving a trail of hurt until it reached the freshly made Mark. There it seemed to penetrate his very skin, and then there was pain. He looked up at Voldemort.

"I am you, Draco Malfoy, and you are me. And now that my blood runs entangled with yours, you can remember. Come."

He took Draco by the hand until they reached the cauldron. Draco was dizzy, and had to do a huge effort to focus; thus he almost fell to the ground when Voldemort let go of his hands. He forced himself to stand, although his knees were shaking, and he saw the Dark Lord lift the heavy cauldron. Under it there was a basin full of a silvery liquid.

"Look in here, Draco. Remember."

The liquid started spinning, and Draco couldn't fight the sudden desire to touch it. He did, and in a matter of seconds his head was spinning too. Everything went black.

-*-

Draco woke up with his head in pain. He was lying next to a small boy that was crouching behind a door. The boy looked an awful lot like Harry Potter.

__

Very like Potter, to be eavesdropping like this. But how the hell did Voldemort's pensieve take me to Potter's past?

"... returned again, Priest."

"Heaven above! It is the 8th time! Will we ever find a family for Thomas Riddle?! What did they say this time?"

"The same of the other times. The boy is... abnormal."

"That he is for sure."

Draco looked to the side and saw a single tear working its way down the boy's cheek. In a flash, he understood. The little boy was Voldemort as a kid. 

__

Anger. I can feel his anger as my own. Fucking Mudbloods who fail to recognise a great wizard and treat him like dirt!

Everything started to spin again. Draco was now on a huge dormitory. He looked around for Tom Riddle, but didn't see him. He heard noise of children screaming, and went to the window. 

Down on the orphanage's courtyard, he saw a boy running for dear life. All the other kids were chasing him. The running boy was Riddle, and he was soon cornered against a wall.

"Came back again, eh?"

"Freak!"

"Freaky-iddle-Riddle can't find a family!"

"That's because he's a freak, an aberration!"

All the children broke into cries of "Freak! Freak! Freak!". 

Draco was getting desperate. He could feel all of Riddle's fear, his panic and despair. How utterly alone he was. Instinctively, Draco's hand went for the Uylessea stone hanging close to his chest. An explosion shook him out of his state.

Outside, Riddle had just executed wandless magic and petrified one of the boys' hand. The rest of the crow jumped on him in fury and they started beating him. Draco could feel every blow as if he were taking it. He fell to the floor and everything started spinning again.

He was now in a bathroom which he recognised instantly as Hogwarts'. There was a girl washing her face. She wore big glasses, and her eyes were red from crying. She was mumbling something, and Draco tried hard to hear.

"Olivia... ugly and.. and... mudblood!"

She burst out crying again. Draco felt disgusted. He looked around for Riddle, and found him leaning against a wall inside one of the cubicles. Then he heard a whisper.

"Isss that the girl?"

"Yesss. Kill her."

It weren't whispers. It were hisses. 

__

The basilisk.

Draco knew very well what came next; his father had told him. The basilisk slipped out of one toilet sink, scarring the hell out of the mudblood girl and killing her. 

__

Joy. Revenge. Riddle's revenge.

Draco could feel Riddle's thrilling over his first kill as if it were his own. Suddenly he understood what made Voldemort tickle, why did he like blood so much. 

__

It's all about revenge. 

His world started spinning again. 

-*-

Lucius finished fixing his arm, or as much of it as he could get done without any aid, and looked around. All the Death Eaters were divided in small groups, gossiping. Lucius rolled his eyes at their idiocy. Then two bent down figures caught his attention, because the one who was actually lying in the floor was Severus Snape.

He quickly strode to Pansy Parkinson's side. 

"Ah... Mr. Malfoy."

In one look he could tell she was desperately worried.

"Yes? Has he been out for long?"

"No. But how will he get back to the school?"

"I'll take care of that. He has to take Draco back."

__

Excuses. Ever so needed, so people won't think Severus is a friend of mine. Because I'm a Death Eater; I'm nobody's friend and nobody's family.

His own bitter words echoed on his mind. Pansy's worried eyes were still upon him.

"Sir..."

__

Using that tone, she could as well have tugged on my sleeve.

"Yes?"

Before Pansy could open her pretty mouth to say what was it that was worrying her so much, the trapdoor opened. All eyes converted to Voldemort, who was climbing the stairs carrying the limp body of Draco.

Lucius was there with a few quick strides. He took Draco on his arms, unconsciously clutching him close to his own body. 

__

Take your hands out of my son.

Voldemort smiled at that sight. So obvious. 

__

He loves his son. Himself. Ah, Lucius... vanity is my personal favourite sin.

"Companions." 

He clapped hands to get people's attention. 

"Tonight young Draco Malfoy has joined our Cause. You've all seen him duel Lucius; I'm pretty sure I don't need to advise anybody to be careful around him. Lucius, the boy is tired out. You're all dismissed for tonight."

Lucius nodded as means of bow, and turned away, heading to Severus' body. With aid of Pansy, he held both his son and his friend and Disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

-*-

"Winnie!"

Winnie woke up most frightened. Master Lucius was calling. 

__

Mid-night again. Master covered in blood.

She ran to the drawing room, and couldn't help but let out a scream as she caught sight of Lucius and young master Draco covered in blood and the visit Snape knocked out. Master Lucius was, as always, very calm. 

"Take Severus to the guest room."

"Yes sir."

Lucius himself climbed the stairs holding Draco's light body. 

__

He has inherited Narcissa's light bone structure; I might as well be carrying a tissue instead of my son.

He strode through the corridors until he reached Draco's room. There he lay his son on his bed carefully, and started undressing him. He felt his heart prodding when he saw the Mark in coagulating blood. He squeezed his eyes shut, hating that view. 

__

My son bears the mark of slavery.

He carried on with the examination. There were scratches on Draco's wrists, and the greenish purple on his side where his ribs were broken, not counting lots of minor bruises.

__

I did these. But you fought bravely, Draco.

Lucius started applying healing charms to his son's wounds; he was very good at those. Draco would be as good as new in the morning. Once he was finished he dressed Draco and tucked him in bed, pulling the covers up to the boy's chin. 

__

Sleep well, my Dragon.

He closed the door and took a deep breath. It was time to go see Severus.

Confusing thoughts raced in his head as he walked through the corridors in search of the guest room Snape used to occupy, stopping by his storage room to get some Mandrake tonic first. 

__

Stupefied. Served him right, after the little dramatic moment he created for himself. I had never thought Sev would be so... un-Slytherin.

Winnie was still there, placing Severus in the bed. Apparently it was hard for a House Elf to wander around Malfoy Manor carrying a man's body. Lucius were not a Malfoy, he would have sighed in exasperation. 

"Winnie. Go back to your bed."

"But visit Snape needs care, sir, and so do you and Young Master Draco, sir. Must not take Young Master Draco place Master Lucius gets covered in blood!"

"It was an *order*, Winnie."

Winnie gulped and exited the room. She knew better than to argue with nervous Master Lucius.

__

Now young Master Draco comes mid-night covered in blood too! He too young for that! And they bring visit Snape! More work for Winnie! 

Lucius saw the elf exiting the room and sat by Severus, forcing the potion down his friend's throat.

Severus woke, coughing and spitting mandrake tonic all over Lucius' robes. Lucius didn't mind; they were so ripped, dirty and stained with blood that they were going to be burnt anyway. He forced Severus to lay back down. 

"Lucius... where's..."

"Sleep, Sev. You'll take Draco back to the school tomorrow."

He exited the room, finally going towards his own one. 

__

The House Elf has the most enervating way of standing up to her Masters and acting like their nanny. I must have let out all the anxiety on the her. I hadn't felt this nervous in years. 

Lucius then realised that he was nervous about Draco.

__

I needn't be. It's over, it's finally over.

As much as his rational side told him so, and Lucius' rational side was taken in consideration most of the time, he was unease.

He changed directions so that he now was heading to Draco's room.

Draco was sleeping peacefully, and Lucius pulled a chair and sat by Draco's bed. He found that it was most therapeutic and relaxing to watch his son sleep, and he allowed himself to get lost on Draco.

Lucius traced every line of his son's body with his eyes, marvelling at how perfect Draco was, not realising that his son was a copy of himself. He then felt compelled to do something he hadn't done in years. Not giving it a second thought he leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead. He smelled the rich scent of his son's silvery blond hair, then gave the bruised lips a quick peck. In spite off the metallic taste of blood, Draco tasted sweet, and Lucius felt his heart squeezing.

__

Too sweet.

-*-

"Don't. You. Dare. Ask."

This is about all the explanation Severus ever got from Lucius when the latter sneaked under his sheets in the middle of the night, naked. Then it was wonder.

He heard himself screaming for Lucius when he came, and that was all he could remember.

-*-

__

Again I say, if you want the NC-17, e-mail me at blood_taloness@hotmail.com_ and I'll be glad to send it to you._

I´m sorry for the comical approach of Voldemort´s rage upon Pansy, but I just couldn´t help it. Draco´s thoughts as he went to the smaller room of his initiation are *my* thoughts on Voldie.

Up next: Winnie (whoorray!). The Day After the initiation. Draco´s illness and how everyone deals with it. Sev and Lucius have extra musing-over material, *winks*. Cissa/Sev bickering!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Officially, JKR owes them. This means that I don't. Well, after what happened last chapter that nobody's sure who owns them anymore... Sev is a fine one to talk about it. 

Rating: R. Sorry, no smut this time! 

_Lorielen speaking. Things are a bit tense here... And this chapter ended up a lot longer than I had intended it to, *again*. FF.net broke down and I was travelling, blah blah blah, besides no matter how many times I read this it never seemed to be good enough to post. After nearly three weeks, it's ready!!!_

_Lots of musings and people brooding over their feelings, just for you to settle down a bit after the roller-coaster that was Draco's initiation. Hope you like it._

--

Severus Snape lay awake on his bed. 

_Lucius brought me back to his house. It isn't the first time it happens, and surely it won't be the last._

Lucius usually dragged him to the Manor after Death Eater meetings; at least he did so whenever one of them was injured. Which happened very often. They'd sit in the library and taste a wine from the renamed Malfoy wine cellar while simply talking. Small-talking.

_Friend-talking._

Severus stared at ceiling. Images of Lucius' body covered in nothing but the silvery moonlight kept popping up in front of him. Severus closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Eventually deciding that he'd be unable to do so, he got up. 

It was morning already, and Lucius hadn't been there when he woke up. 

_I didn't really expect him to._

Still, something inside Severus hurt. It was the fear that the previous night had been just release of Lucius' tension. He'd have to wait until he met the Golden Boy again to clear that up. There was a small note on the side-stand, written on Lucius' elegant and aristocratic handwriting. A note that, like its owner, gave nothing away.

_Severus_

_Take Draco back to Hogwarts today. Ask Winnie for new robes for both of you, and if she doesn't obey tell Draco to deal with her. He knows what to do._

_Lucius_

Severus had wrinkled his forehead in worry after reading. No explanation given for leaving so early, mere instructions to be carried out. 

_I better carry them out soon, I can curl up in my bed and muse about how my lust beat my pride and reduced me to Lucius' whore later._

He rang a bell and in a few seconds a House Elf was standing in front of the door.

"Winnie?"

"Yes Master Visit Snape."

_Visit Snape helps Master Lucius get Young Master Draco covered in blood. Evil Visit Snape._

Snape tried his best to ignore the House Elf's scowl.

"I believe Lucius has set out robes for me."

"Yes sir. They in closet sir."

"Is Draco up yet?"

"Young Master Draco very hurt, sir, must sleep, sir."

"Wake him up."

"Must sleep, sir!" 

"He must go to school."

"Young Master Draco too young covered in blood, must not go school! He not Mighty Master Lucius!"

Severus could have laughed. There was a small house elf that looked after Draco and probably worshiped Lucius on her spare time, if she ever had any. 

_She has seen Lucius get here covered in blood and then go to work next morning as if nothing had happened far too many times._

"Wake him up, Winnie. Lucius has told me it should be so."

Upon the mention of Lucius' name, Winnie turned on her heels and left the room. Snape rolled his eyes and took his time to put on the robes the Golden Boy had destined for him. They were plain black travelling robes, probably some of Lucius'.

_He always said that black was my colour. Turtle neck. Damn you Lucius Malfoy._

Severus couldn't help but wonder if Lucius had set the robes before Draco's initiation or in that same morning. Couldn't help thinking that there was a small, small chance that Lucius had planned their night. He put the robes on anyway, and he was ready to swear he could smell Lucius' scent on them.

Few seconds later, an elf carrying a breakfast trey entered the room. Snape ate calmly, then exited the room in search of Draco.

He met Narcissa on the point the two marble stoned staircases that came from the front foyer became one, the place where hung the portraits of her and Lucius Malfoy. 

It was not a happy meeting. Snape had never liked her, that went back to schooldays. She was too insignificant, just something that Lucius casually brought along.

Snape firmly believed Lucius to think of her more as a prize because she had been Zabini's than as the pale, slim pretty woman that everybody saw on her. 

Narcissa had never liked Severus either, and she had a special reason to hate him that morning. He had slept in. He had spent the night with Lucius, terrorising heaven knew how many muggles, while she had been left all by herself, the candlelit dinner forgotten. 

_Again._

Her sky blue eyes darted at Snape angrily, then took their time examining him. 

"Severus. I wasn't aware that you had... slept here."

"Likewise, Narcissa."

She narrowed her eyes in anger. 

"Ever so bitter."

"You inspire me."

"What are you doing in my house, and wearing my husband's robes?"

"Mine were torn apart yesterday night."

Severus gave her some time to conceive the image he knew that would come to her mind, an image of him and Lucius having passionate sex, and tried his best to memorise the look of pure hatred on her pretty face. He wished someone was there to take a picture, even if it were that vomit-inducing Gryffindor Colin Creevey. Having savoured her anger, he decided to spur her a bit further.

"I came to take Draco back to Hogwarts. I'd ask you for your husband's whereabouts, if you actually got to see any of him."

"Quit showing off just because I'm not in the Happy Muggle Killing Alliance. Grow up, Severus."

"I'd be happy to elevate the level of my conversation, but then you wouldn't be able to follow my strain of thought and the pleasure you take in bickering with me would come to an end."

"Why can't you talk like a civilised, normal, non-sarcastic person?"

"It would spoil all the fun."

"Excuse me, I forgot how much you enjoy terrorising people."

_Oh, I've awakened Sarcastic Narcissa. Tremble in fear, mere mortals. Why oh why Lucifer had to marry Faye of all stupid bouncing girls?_

"I'm beginning to understand why Lucius finds it so boring to speak to you."

"And I am beginning to understand why so many people hate you."

"Narcissa. As much as I'd love to stay here and give you a good reason to join the group, I must attend my duties."

With that Severus quickly strode up the stairs to take the arm of a faltering Draco. He helped the boy down the stairs and to the drawing room, from where they used the floo powder to go back to Hogwarts.

-*-

Draco had a dreamless night of heavy sleep after his initiation. He woke up with Winnie tugging on his sleeve.

"Young Master Draco must wake up! Visit Snape wants back school."

Draco groaned and tried to seat. He found that he was incredibly dizzy, and that even putting his Hogwarts robes had turned out to be a rather difficult task. He got himself ready and dismissed Winnie with an angry growl when she tried to fix his tie.

_Goddamn House Elf acts like she's my mother or something._

Winnie was the source of the interminable candies and goodies Draco received at school. She followed him as he stumbled downstairs, not able to face all the Malfoy family portraits that stared at him. He found Severus Snape enjoying one of his favourite hobbies: torture Narcissa. Draco didn't bother to talk to his mother, instead took the arm the head of his House was offering him and together they went back to Hogwarts. 

-*-

"Young Master Draco too hurt. Must sleep, not go school!"

Winnie whined loudly, and accidentally Narcissa was just passing by the poor House Elf as she did it.

"Oh shut up!"

"Mistress Narcissa let Evil Visit Snape take Young Master Draco where Master Lucius gets covered in blood! Winnie thinks Mistress Narcissa evil mother."

Narcissa pretended she didn't hear the accusation as she hurried upstairs. She could never let the damned House Elf see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She threw herself on her bed.

_That cunning Snape got what he wanted._

She had spent years and years watching resentfully as Lucius invited Severus for tea and parties, as her husband seemed to take genuine pleasure on the dark-haired Potions Master company. It tore her heart. 

The thought of her Lucius smiling and purring, of his back arching as the pale hands touched him. Pale hands with slender, precise fingers useful to the prepare of Potions.

_Blasted be, Severus Snape! Oh how I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!_

Severus taking Draco by the hand, asking him if he was ok. 

_Sharing with him a bond that should be mine, a bond that would make me closer to Lucius._

Her bond with Lucius was non-existent. She was a pretty thing to be taken to parties and World Cups and events, something to show off with, as those uncomfortable party attires people get rid of as soon as they set foot home. 

_And when he discards his clothes it's Severus he calls for, not me. Not me..._

-*-

Lucius tried to look over the piles and piles of paper on his Ministry Office desk. Even being every bit of a rational, obsessed with money, methodical Capricorn, he so hated paperwork. 

People had complimented him, saying that his cheeks looked slightly less pale that morning. These comments had led to utter annoyance on Lucius' part. He actually *liked* having fair skin. What was bothering him the most, though, were not the comments on his new, healthy look, but the reason it had even happened.

He had exited the room as soon as he was sure Severus was asleep.

_I couldn't be there when he was to wake up._

The reason for it was very simple: Lucius didn't know what to do, say or how to act around his new-found bed companion. If Severus were a girl, he wouldn't bother. 

_If he were anyone else I wouldn't bother. But it *had* to be Sev, of all people that lust on me._

Severus was the one Lucius was afraid to face after he had screwed things up; it had been that way since schooldays. Severus Snape had been the one to tell Lucius off whenever the blond did something wrong, and at the same time to stick for him. To vouch for him when Voldemort would punish him. 

_I've just fucked the one person I could trust. Literally. Now he'll come drooling after me for more._

Lucius was used to dealing with people drooling after him, to maintain them at a distance where they felt neither needed nor discarded, where they felt that they were just inches away from getting what they wanted from him. It was that way with so many people. Narcissa, the Minister of Magic. 

_Whenever I'm at the Ministry it seems that all Barty can think about is my crotch._

Lucius really didn't mind, he even liked having all those people adoring him. He was, after all, a Malfoy. The problem was the little voice inside his head screaming that he also wanted one more night with Severus, even if it were just one more night.

He shook his head as if to get rid of the unpleasant, irrational thoughts that were taking over. He could not allow himself to think of that. 

_It was one night alone. Damn it. I was very clearly in need of someone, but I'll be damned if Narcissa ever gets to touch me again. That's why I ran to him. It was because of Draco, of all the nervousness._

The small voice that sounded a lot like Severus Snape and that usually said all the things-Lucius-hated-to-hear-but-knew-that-were-right snorted. 

_Sev would call it denial. He'll try everything to convince me that he's not the only one craving for another night together._

Lucius felt a cold shiver running down his spine as he thought about how would he be able to resist Severus, or if he would even want to do so.

_It'd be dangerous. And everything I do isn't?_

-*-

Snape had been so worried when Lucius had announced that he was to duel Draco. When the Dark Lord had showed such liking to the idea, his jealousy over Lucius had reached the limit. The Potions Master had dared to stand up to Voldemort to try to stop it.

_I won't be any other way now that I've finally had my taste of Lucifer._

Severus knew then that he wouldn't ever be able to lay down with other being again, and understood why did Narcissa bear the indifference. She too had experienced being loved by Lucius. 

_Her weak self has become addicted to it. Ah, Lucius. What is it that you have that leaves all of us drooling and panting like dogs? You laugh and dismiss it as your share of Malfoy magnetism, but you don't know that there's more to it. _

-*-

Lucius didn't contact Snape for two days. He knew it'd be awkward, and wanted to delay it for the longest time possible. But he was worried about Draco. 

_Draco is more important than what I do with my sex life. I'll just talk to Sev without even touching the subject, that's what I'll do. Sev knows me so well, he wouldn't have expected otherwise. And I must know about my son._

He used his fireplace to talk to Severus, treating him with absolute neutrality. He inquired about Draco's state. 

"Similar to yours. Sweating, fever, nightmares. But he's holding up just fine."

"Has he attended classes?"

"No. Miss Parkinson says she's taking notes of everything for him, though."

A pause. Lucius looked firmly into Severus' eyes.

"I want to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, but he's asleep now. It's taken me ages to convince him to drink some sleep potion so don't you dare suggesting I wake him up."

This was said in a warning, ordering tone. Of course Lucius took it as an offence. No one ordered a Malfoy.

"I want to see my son, Severus. And if I am correct, and I usually am where it concerns Draco, he also wants to see me."

"He hasn't had a good night's sleep in three days, and now that he managed to do so I'll not be the one to wake him. He's holding the stone you gave him. He's fine, Lucius."

Severus' defiant stare was slowly driving Lucius angry. But he could see that also the dark-haired wizard was angry.

_He is mad for sure. Has never been able to conceive his anger from me._

"I'll write Draco a letter, and he'll come to know my words even if you have to read it aloud to him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Lucius. But I'm afraid I have more to do in my life than to attend the Malfoys, so I must be going."

_He's furious._

Lucius knew how to increase Snape's anger. He smiled an amused smile.

"If anything seems wrong to you, don't hesitate in telling me."

Severus wished Lucius' neck was on his fireplace as well as his blond head, just so he could strangle him.

_Wrong? How wrong? Like you shagging me and walking away in the morning and NOT SAYING A WORD ABOUT IT EVER?_

"I won't. Draco's safe in my hands."

_Oooh, a threat. A bluff. I know you'd never do any harm to my son, Sev._

Lucius tried hard to shut off a small voice in his head, one that was screaming that Severus looked so sexy when he was angry. 

_Must end this conversation. NOW_

"I too have a busy life. Goodbye, Severus."

-*-

The first day went off rather normally for Draco. He felt pretty well, although somewhat dizzy, until the night came. Then, and on the days that followed, he thanked his father for having given him the Uylessea stone. Draco would have been lost without it.

On the third night after his initiation, Draco was having trouble sleeping. He woke up out of breath and covered in cold sweat and the sound of a breath was enough for him to search for his wand. He scanned the dark room for his attacker.

Severus Snape rested on the armchair next to Draco's bed. The boy leaned against the head of his bed, closing his eyes.

_Fuck._

His hand went instinctively to the silver dragon hanging close to his chest, and Draco wished his father were there for him. Lucius' touch, his mere presence would be enough to hold all dangers at bay. No one would dare touch him with his father nearby. 

He then realised that the Potions Master was awake, and staring piercingly at him.

"Draco. You must rest."

Snape's stoic expression was visible in the dim light that entered the window. Draco thanked the professor for his calm. 

_McGonagall would be all over me if I had woken up gasping next to HER._

He tried to keep his voice steady.

"I know."

"Nightmares again?"

The question, fired simply. No concern. Draco answered in a whisper. 

"They get worse each time."

"It'll pass. Your father went through the same thing."

The soothing voice, then silence. Draco could feel anger and frustration emanating from his teacher at the mention of Lucius. But he knew better than to ask.

_He's being all nice to me because I'm ill._

Curiosity took over. He opened his mouth to ask the question but Snape was quicker.

"Rest, Draco." 

With that the Potions Master got up to leave the room.

"Professor."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

The look on Snape's face made Draco change questions to another one that had been bugging him for some time.

"Did you know that Pansy Parkinson was a Death Eater?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was only after Draco spoke that he realised how childish he sounded. He silently cursed himself for that.

"What difference it would have made?"

_Snape has a point._

"You need to beware of everyone, Draco. Even of the people you think you know and control."

"You sound like my father."

"Hopefully this will cause you to listen to me. Now follow my other advice and rest."

-*-

Draco held onto the Uylessea stone during the ever-lasting nights when the nightmares would come. He held onto it and silently pleaded that the one person who could end his pain would be there – and he squeezed the silver dragon so tight that blood would spill from the fresh, small cuts. He held onto it like a lifeline – for his father was now all that kept him breathing.

_Snape is a comfort._

The Potions Master would sit with Draco, pretend that he didn't notice the boy's wide eyes and the black circles under them. He'd make small talk and smile and tuck Draco into his bed. And Draco knew that Snape lied to his father whenever he got the chance to speak to Lucius, he'd tell the older Malfoy that his son was doing excellent, not showing anything Lucius wouldn't have. 

Half of Draco felt grateful for it, and the other half... well the other half was ashamed of how bad was his self control. Of how he just couldn't help jumping in fear whenever someone called his name or touched his shoulder. Of how he was nothing but a pale reflex of the silver dragon he had once been. Of how disappointed his father would be if he just knew... 

_Why doesn't Father ever talks to me?_

Draco wondered. He wanted it so much, to be able to talk to his father. To look at Lucius, the person that could see inside his very soul, to use his empath abilities to do the same to his father and feel the warmth of his love. For all that there was now was cold – Draco felt cold all the time, although he knew his body temperature was actually high. Fever. And he was afraid to sleep, afraid the nightmares would come. But besides having him reduced to crap for lack of sleep, the feared images were starting to show during the time he was awake. It was most terrifying. He had nightmares about what Voldemort had showed him and many other things, things that he strongly suspected that had something to do with what the Dark Lord had been through, for they were all flashes and glimpses of death and pain and cries and blood. 

Draco didn't talk to or see his father during two whole weeks. He'd receive letters, lots of them, asking how he was. Letters where Lucius wrote things he'd talk over dinner, like how were things at his work. The younger Malfoy could tell by these letters that his father was worried. 

Draco was also worried. He didn't believe that he would be back to his confidant, silver dragon self ever again.

-*-

Severus Snape rubbed the sides of his head in worry. Having to act as the intermediary between Lucius and Draco was a rather tiring task. Still, he believed it better than to let them see each other. 

_Draco is so... exhausted. It shows on his face. If Lucifer knew..._

Severus knew how much Lucius Malfoy demanded from his son, and how much Draco demanded from himself. The best he could do was to keep them from seeing each other, and tell both that Draco was doing excellent. Draco was also a Malfoy, and as such he had a name to live up to. An unshakeable facade to put before the world.

_So much like Lucius._

Every time Severus saw Draco, the boy remembered him of his father, and during the previous years he had found himself desiring his pet student, longing for a look or a touch from him. He realised how different Draco was from Lucius when he too got sick after receiving the Dark Mark.

Severus did not feel any less worried that it was Draco on that bed, sweating and having a temperature; he loved the boy. But he did not desire him, and he realised it on that time. He wanted Draco to be all right, to be back to classes, to be back at talking with him, asking for advice on foolish things, winning chess matches. He loved Draco for the boy himself, and not because he was an extension of Lucius. He watched over his pupil and heir on his troubled nights. 

_My heir... of course it'd be Lucifer's son. I never wanted any children of my own._

Still, Snape liked the idea of having someone to teach. Draco fit in as the perfect pupil, and the child Severus would never have. He was Lucius' son. 

_Narcissa Faye had no participation whatsoever in the making of Draco. _

For some reason, Severus had never been able to bring himself to think of Narcissa as a Malfoy. Draco was one, though.

_Undoubtedly a Malfoy. And yet he's mine. Stubborn and strong-willed of course, but he listens to me nonetheless. My pupil. Lucius' son. Lucifer shares his most precious possession with me. _

Snape smiled at that thought. Yes. Draco was also his. There was a bond between them that could not be denied. And so he worried no less that it was Draco sick on that bed.

-*-

Lucius sealed the letter with the Malfoy coat of arms. It was ready to be owl-sent to Draco. He had been writing many letters to Draco lately.

_If only Sev would let me see my son._

He couldn't quite get why was Severus keeping him from Draco. Actually he couldn't think straight anything that involved Severus Snape. 

Not being allowed to talk to Draco, Lucius had resorted to writing the boy instead. He found that it was tension-releasing. He found that he missed being with his son. He found that, besides worrying about the boy's state, he also wished he could see Draco for his own sake. And that, even though his Malfoy pride would keep him from admitting it even to himself, he missed having someone to talk to. 

_That person has been Sev, since schooldays._

But how could he talk to Severus about... Severus? Lucius shook his head. He had written a huge amount of irrelevant things on that letter, like on all the previous ones. But he needn't to worry about that. To Draco, he could say anything. To his son, he would trust his life. 

_Because Draco is sure to not let me down. As I will never let him down._

To Draco Lucius could babble about anything he wanted. His son would spend long hours listening, making his points here and there, absorbing Lucius' opinions on the world. Proposing well-set questions, challenges. They'd discuss all kinds of things, brainstorm over everyday problems that would occasionally trouble Lucius. 

Lucius would put up his Malfoy facade before his son, but mostly for habit and the mere sake of a good example. Because with Draco he felt that he didn't need it. That Draco loved him unconditionally, even if a few flaws jumped to his eyes. Draco was the one that would not care. 

_Even with Sev it has to be different. I can't allow him to see my weaknesses._

And that was due to Severus being a true Slytherin and, as such, utterly despising the weak. Lucius himself did so. Although he searched power and control, it was much more rewarding to gain power over a strong-willed being than over a Peter Pettigrew sort of person. 

_I had power over Sev, and I just threw it out of the window for the sake of... what was it that I did?_

He once more looked at the sealed letter on his hands. Draco was capable of being fine on his own, Lucius knew that much. He had raised his son to be strong. He admitted that Draco might have been a little spoilt, but the youth could very well stand for himself. In many ways, Draco was mature. And he was at school, under Snape's care. He had the Uylessea stone. He had Lucius with him.

_I am alone. I have always been alone._

What a lie. Lucius knew that it wasn't true even as the thought popped up in his mind. 

_Sev would call it denial. He'd say that I don't want to admit how much people like him and Draco have been there for me, because it means that I'm not alone as I always thought myself to be. Malfoys are loners. Sole-standing, capable of making their way up life on their very own._

Lucius had never been taught to deal with physical emotions, the need to touch. His natural response had always been to shut them away, and watch with pleasure as other people were consumed by theirs. Now he was frightened, because his long shut down and repressed feelings had come to the surface. 

_My longing for Draco._

He had wanted to kiss his son. He had felt like licking him. 

_I could never simply hold him. Malfoys do not hug._

Because Lucius had never allowed himself to simply hug his son, his longing for physical contact with his most beloved being had reached a critical point. And on a moment of relief after a night of great tension, Lucius had found himself pressing his lips against his Draco's. Terrified at the sudden burst of emotion but with his desire still throbbing he had ran to Severus' bed. 

Truth be told, Lucius had enjoyed Severus' company for the night. But that sole night together had been enough to mess a companionship that went back a long time. Had been enough to make Lucius lose one of the two people he had ever been capable of bringing himself to really talk to. It had all happened because of Draco, or so Lucius liked to believe.

_Sev would laugh at me. He'd say he had never thought me to be so naive, that he thought I knew better than to attribute my desire to my ill son. Sev would attribute it to my long-felt-and-ignored love for him. He wishes it is so, with all his heart. Ah, Sev. You were always the more human Slytherin. Too bloody predictable for your own good, whenever it concerned me. You're so sure to make a fuss about our night as to look after Draco._

Lucius wasn't really sure about how he felt towards Severus. All he knew was that the feeling was big enough to creep in the middle of his musings about Draco, and that was saying something. This thought brought him back to reality, and he went off to the owlery. 

_I hope Draco gets as much pleasure in reading these letters as I get from writing them. I trust him to deduct that I'm there for him, no matter what._

-*-

Narcissa walked past the office and spotted her husband inside. She stopped by the doorframe and stood watching him fiddle with the papers on his desk.

It wasn't really an office. It was just a well-illuminated room at ground level of the Malfoy Manor, a room that gave direct access to the winter garden. It had French windows through which the sunlight entered to cast Lucius' hair different shades of golden and silver, and provided of a brown leather sofa where Lucius would stretch lazily in the afternoon sun. There was also a furry carpet, a desk that meant painful punishment to the House Elf stupid enough to fumble with the papers on it and a big mahogany clock that would strike the hours slowly.

Narcissa realised that Lucius wasn't fiddling with the papers. He was writing a letter.

_A letter to his Darling Draco._

The thought came darkly to her mind. There had been a time when she'd be the one receive charming letters in Lucius elegant handwriting, letters that, like their maker, smelled of cinnamon. 

The sun was paler each day with the eminent arrival of the winter. It was the beginning of December, and in few time Draco was due to return home.

He did so every year. Lucius would set out extra studying work for his son, and although Draco thought his father didn't spent enough time with him Narcissa knew better. She knew very well of all the time off Lucius took to be with his son. She knew the significance of every meal together. 

_Because Lucius never finds time to have meals with me. He'll take time off to dinner with Severus and stop immediately anything he's doing if he hears of his Silver Dragon being endangered or if the Dark Lord summons him. _

Narcissa had watched carefully everything that had happened concerning Draco's initiation. Ureck had told her about the duel. She had seen Lucius give the Uylessea stone to Draco. Her blood had boiled at that. Jealousy had stung her heart then. 

_I should be the owner of something that contains Lucius' presence. I am the one who needs it the most, after all._

Her meeting with Severus on the morning that had followed had been the final strap. Narcissa didn't think she could take anymore. She'd have Lucius notice her, in one way or another. She closed her sky blue eyes and when her eyelids fluttered open a determinant fire burned inside her eyes. She'd have her Lucius back. She was willing to meet up with Voldemort in person if needed be, but she'd snap her Lucius away from both Snape and Draco. 

-*-

Draco spent the first week after his initiation in bed, but on the other he was already able to attend classes, although somewhat faintly. He would find himself nearly shaking during Binn's interminable History of Magic classes, and it would take all of him not to collapse. He had the Uylessea stone, to which he clung like a lifeline, and even reduced to shreds his Malfoy self-control was still huge when compared to other people's. 

Pansy Parkinson had noticed, though. She asked Draco if he was all right about a dozen times a day, and she never seemed to believe him. Lately he had started to flash her dazzling Veela smiles so that she'd think he was back to his old self. 

Draco's relationship with Pansy was a rather strange one. She was his toy, then the one who'd stick around and listen to the stupid things he'd say while having a cigarette after having sex. She'd laugh at them. She'd turn adoring eyes towards Draco whenever he entered the Common Hall, and she'd cling to his arm and make all the other boys at Hogwarts jealous and angry because even after he shoved her out of his room she'd always come back. She'd always be there. 

_Even in the one place I thought I was going to be alone. How foolish I was. What could I expect from entering Voldemort's service but to join a never-ending Slytherin House?_

Draco had never thought Pansy would be a Death Eater. Truth be told, he hadn't paid much attention to the leather gloves she now used when every other piece of clothing had been removed from her body, neither had he been able to relate her sudden blood thirst to Voldemort. It made sense now, blood turning her on.

_Blood is what turns him on. The blood that runs entangled with mine._

Draco's hand wend automatically to the Uylessea stone whenever he thought of that night. But effort had to be made for people not to notice. 

The Halloween Ball presented itself as the perfect opportunity to show the school that Draco Lucifer Malfoy was alright. So the youth dressed himself up for the night.

Black had always been Draco's favourite colour when it came to clothes. He loved the contrast of it against his pale complexion. Green and silver were other omnipresent colours on his wardrobe, for they were the colours of Slytherin. That, added to Draco's knowledge that he looked just so good on them, assured he'd have a little more than enough green and silver pieces of clothing. In a smaller scale white, grey and navy blue would find their way inside his wardrobe as well. And there was this deemed black transparent silk shirt with silver buttons. Actually it was very much like fisherman's net, but so very thin. Draco knew that, combined with his black leather pants, it provided him a come-shag-me look but restrained from wearing it for some unknown reason. 

_Well, tonight is the night._

The Hogwarts Halloween Ball wasn't that big an event, but Draco had always been one to show off. And that was a special year. He wanted to celebrate not just Halloween, but his own being there, his triumph over death and danger.

Draco had his own way of doing it. He dressed all in black, contrary to the plain white attires on which he had suffered some of the worst moments of his life. Tight black trousers of a material somewhere between leather and linen, a black cloak with stylised silver clasps in the shape of snakes, his few times worn translucent shirt that allowed sight of his black satin underwear. 

Casting his mirrored image one last look before leaving the Slytherin domains, Draco decided that there was something missing. Something that would draw every eye on the Great Hall to him. 

His gaze was driven to the Uylessea stone on his chest. He caught hold of his wand and executed an invisibility charm. As much pride as he took on having the stone, it was his and his alone. It represented Lucius, and his father was not a matter he liked to discuss.

He was deep in thought when the door of his dormitory slammed open.

Pansy Parkinson had spent the afternoon in London, shopping for the ball. For some reason, it had never been difficult for Slytherins to exit the school domains. Everyone expected them to look after themselves, so no-one would notice if a Slytherin was missing. 

She was wearing an ankle-long silver dress and her hair was pulled back in a French twist with some loose strings framing her face. She was wearing nearly no make-up, just some eye-liner that accentuated her normally huge sky blue eyes. 

_And the ever present black gloves._

"Draco. You look gorgeous." She pointed out softly.

"Always have." 

Smiling, he held out an arm to her. He realised that he didn't need any more clothing.

They strode in silence until they reached the Great Hall door, Draco feeling the waves of adoration oozing from her. There Pansy lifted her chin to face him when he stopped in front of her. Draco looked at her, his greyish eyes giving nothing away.

"Are you feeling all right? Sure you can take the party?"

Draco made a face at her, lifting an eyebrow. But suddenly decided against snapping at her and smirked.

"I may have a hard time looking at some of the Gryffs and restraining from puking but yes, I'd say so."

Pansy smiled and pulled his face down delicately but directed her lips to his ear, nipping at it and then working her way down his neck with the lips.

Draco didn't think much of it; he was used to Pansy clinging to him. He was all around her by now, his arms wrapped around her small frame making both warm and cosy despite the piercing coldness of the weather. He didn't feel like playing games, and searched for her lips, wanting to take them on his own ones. It felt good to be back in the game, to feel the familiar warmth and the tingles of arousal. She bit softly at his bottom lip but pulled away with a murmur.

"No."

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't want all of it to start again."

"All what?"

"You dumping me for... boys."

She looked to the side as if in extreme pain at the simple thought, and he rolled his eyes. He knew far better than that, he could feel the that she was rather inclined to make a scene instead of being truly sad.

"Like YOU didn't play both sides of the Quidditch pitch."

"Oh Draco I'm serious! Why can't you tell meaningless sex from what we have?" 

"And what exactly would that be?"

Draco used his best innocent tone. Pansy sighed in exasperation, but Draco knew that her insides were actually melting due to of his face and tone. She spoke, keeping her voice neutral.

"Never mind." She brought a hand to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "Look, this way we're still friend-kissing; it doesn't have to mean anything."

He snorted. Everyone thought Pansy Parkinson to be so seducing and manipulative. Draco knew she *could* eventually be so, but that compared to him she was about as naive as a 5-year-old. 

_About as bouncing as the disgusting Weasley girlie over Potty. Spare my sexy and witty self, Pansy._

"Yeah... *friend* kissing. Silly me, I thought it was called French kissing."

He smiled playfully at her. She leaned in his chest and smelled his scent. 

"Why can't I just walk away from you, Malfoy?"

"Why would you want to walk away from someone as irresistible as me?"

She didn't respond, so he caressed her cheek with his right hand. 

"Look... you think I want anything? I don't. Just kissing, nothing to it." He caressed her cheek before repeating, "nothing to it."

She lifted her chin and they kissed softly.

_Bless the Malfoy silver-tongue. I'm still in fine shape._

"You know... you can be *really* appealing," she paused and added, "you bastard."

He laughed weakly. 

_Of course I know. I just love it that I feel so good that people won't let go of me even if I wipe the floor with their faces. In a regular twice-a-week basis._

"You know I'd do ANYTHING for..." he looked at her playfully.

"Me?"

"A good fuck."

"Oh I'm flattered." She said ironically.

"You should. I may be a bastard, but I'm a sexy one at that."

"You wish." 

She tapped his ribs, giggling at being able to feel them even through his clothes and thick cloak. Draco looked at her intently. He had grown a lot thinner in the last week due to the illness, but still believed himself to be an irresistible stud.

"Dare you."

"To?"

"Look at me in the eye and say you don't feel like shagging me right here and right now."

A smile came to play on her lips as she pulled him close.

"Dare you to do it," she whispered on his ear.

"Be careful with what you want, Pansy." He said in a mysterious tone.

She laughed.

"I want you."

"We can arrange that for the night, young lady."

"I'd be most pleased sir." 

"Shall we then?"

He offered her an arm, which she took, and they entered the Yule Ball. Draco was smiling all the way. He was back in the game.

-*-

Draco opened the door of his dormitory and shoved Pansy inside. She was giggling uncontrollably, and held a tequila bottle on her left hand.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeya Drakie... What took'ya so lon'?"

_Piss off drunk. Probably stoned too._ _This is going to be fun._

Of course she hadn't got the tequila from the school ball. The Slytherins had their very own little party going on inside their Common Hall, a party way funnier than the one thrown by the school. An inter-houses party for the 6th and 7th years where alcohol, sex and loud music were not only allowed but slightly overused. Draco himself had been busy upstairs on the Great Hall, trying to get the Ravenclaw Ivee Tyre to understand that no, Draco Malfoy wasn't anywhere close of holding him again for the night, whilst the possibility of it happening on some other occasion wasn't at all discarded. Actually Draco vaguely remembered shagging the boy a few months ago. 

_What's is with me that leaves everybody drooling? Stupid question, Draco. Or have you forgotten your own surname?_

He smiled self-righteously.

_As funny as it may have been to make Snape angry I'm on good terms with him now, and tonight I want nothing more than to drink my ass off. Parkinson is much safer to have around when I am drunk because she's sure not to tell anybody about whatever it is that I might end up doing to her._

He looked over at Pansy, who was holding the bottle out to him.

"He'e, have som'." 

She took a long sip from the bottle, then offered it to Draco.

He accepted, and felt the liquid burn its way down his throat. Being drunk and locked in his room with Pansy seemed an easy enough way to make that night one without nightmares featuring Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Draco emptied the bottle easily. By the time he was finished, his senses were somewhat blurry. He made a mental note never to mix tequila with the lighter drinks he had had on the official party again as saw Pansy smile. Actually Draco saw three smiles rotating clockwise and her voice echoed distantly on his ears.

"I got sum'thin' fo'ya."

She grabbed the bottle from his hand and threw it to the floor. Stopping its dripping liquid from staining the expensive carped was a thought that crossed Draco's stumbling mind. He paid no attention to it anymore when he saw that she was taking off her clothing, standing on her navy blue underwear.

"He'e."

She turned her back to him, barely managing to keep herself steady on her feet. Inspecting the pale complexion that covered her body, Draco came across something on her right buttock. A tattooed silver something.

"Ya lik' it? Hmmm Drakie??"

"Wha's it?"

His vision was a bit off, as was his speak. He wasn't pleased when she laughed heartily at him. 

"Stupid. It's a silver Draco..."

"Silver Dragon."

"Ye – uck! – A silver dragon!" She hiccuped in the middle of the sentence. 

Draco couldn't care less. Silver Dragon. It made him recall one thing only, one night only. And after five glasses of punch and half a bottle of tequila, Draco was well beyond caring. He grabbed Pansy and threw her in his bed.

"Say it again."

"Silver... hic! Draco."

"Dragon!"

He strengthened the grip on her wrists. 

"Dragon! My Silver Dragon."

He pressed his lips against hers, hard. To his cloudy vision, Pansy's pale skin was very similar to someone else's. And thinking of that someone Draco allowed her to kiss him roughly again and again, allowed himself to get lost in the blur.

-*-

_Here you have Slutty!Draco back. Or my version of him. _

_Up next: Draco's new life as a DE. New likings side-by-side with old worries. Voldie's evil plan to tame Lucius! Narcissa's evil plan to make Lucius notice her! Everybody's evil plan to do something (they're Slytherin, people!)._


End file.
